Im Morgengrauen
by Celebne
Summary: Fürst Imrahil wird kurz vor der Hochzeit von Faramir und Éowyn entführt. Seine Söhne bitten den jungen Truchseß um Hilfe. Letztes Kap. online! Vielen Dank an meine treuen Reviewer!
1. Default Chapter

Im Morgengrauen

Disclaimer: Personen und Orte in meiner Geschichte gehören Prof. Tolkien. Ich leihe mir alles nur aus und gebe es unbeschadet Herrn Prof. Tolkien wieder zurück.

Inhalt: Fürst Imrahil wird einige Tage vor der Hochzeit von Faramir und Éowyn entführt. Die Söhne des Fürsten bitten den jungen Truchseß um seine Hilfe. Éowyn bringt zunächst Verständnis für Faramirs Handeln auf, doch dann taucht Denethors Schwester Denedreth in Minas Tirith auf und versucht, das junge Paar durch Intrigen auseinander zu bringen. Und Korazir, der Häuptling der Haradhrim, der Imrahil in seine Gewalt gebracht hat , hat noch eine Rechnung mit Faramir offen. Dieses Mal scheint es ganz eng für unseren Helden zu werden....

Kapitel 1: Entführung im Morgengrauen

Dol Amroth, wenige Monate nach dem Ringkrieg:

Die Sonne war noch nicht ganz aufgegangen, als Fürst Imrahil sein edles Roß Ondoher bestieg, um mit seinem alten Freund Lanthos auf die Jagd zu gehen. Im Gegensatz zu seinen Söhnen liebte er es, im Morgengrauen Rotwild zu jagen.

Elphir, der älteste Fürstensohn, erwachte von dem Hufgetrappel unten im Schlosshof. Er sah schlaftrunken zum Fenster hinaus und lächelte, als er seinen Vater mit Lanthos davonreiten sah.

Imrahil und Lanthos ritten Richtung Wald, der in der Nähe des Schlosses lag. Lanthos war seit Jahren Imrahils engster Berater am Fürstenhof.

„Ich bin froh, dass dieser unselige Krieg gegen Mordor endlich vorbei ist", sagte Imrahil unbeschwert. „Nun macht mir die Jagd in den Wäldern auch wieder richtig Freude".

„Ihr habt recht, mein Fürst", erwiderte Lanthos lächelnd. „Es ist bestimmt ein halbes Jahr her, seit wir zum letzten Mal auf der Jagd waren".

Imrahil lachte und trieb seinen Hengst schneller voran. Seine langen, schwarzen Haare flogen im Wind und seine grauen Augen sprühten vor Tatendrang. Lanthos sah ihm neidisch nach. Er war genauso alt wie der Fürst, 55 Jahre. Doch Imrahil sah man sein Alter wegen seines fast reinen numenórischen Blutes nicht an. Auch seine elbische Abstammung war unverkennbar. Seine Züge waren ebenmäßig und schön. Deswegen wurde er vom Volk auch „Imrahil, der Schöne" genannt. Lanthos dagegen war schon ergraut und seit einiger Zeit plagte ihn die Gicht in den Fingern. Er wusste, dass er in einigen Jahren Imrahil nicht mehr zur Jagd begleiten konnte, und das wurmte ihn jetzt schon. Warum waren die Valar so ungerecht und gaben dem Einen die ewige Jugend, während der Andere früh zum Altern verdammt war? Seine Freundschaft zu Imrahil war in letzter Zeit ziemlich abgekühlt. Der Fürst selbst schob dies auf seine lange Abwesenheit, als er im Ringkrieg mit seinen Schwanenrittern Gondor gedient hatte. Diese Jagd wollte der Fürst in erster Linie dazu nutzen, um seine langjährige Freundschaft zu Lanthos wieder aufzufrischen.

Die Pferde ließen sie auf einer Waldlichtung zum Grasen stehen. Dann marschierten sie durch das Unterholz zu ihrem Hochstand. Von dort oben schossen sie immer das Wild mit Pfeilen ab. Während sie sich dem Hochstand näherten, bekam Lanthos allmählich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Hasste er den Fürsten wirklich so sehr, dass er ihn an den Feind verraten musste? Imrahil hatte ihn immer gut behandelt. War ein Beutel Gold das tatsächlich wert?

Ja, sagte ein innere Stimme zu Lanthos. Mit dem Gold kannst du selbst ein mächtiger Mann werden und brauchst nicht länger vor Imrahil zu katzbuckeln.

Lanthos' Gedanken wirbelten durcheinander und er blieb plötzlich stehen.

„Was ist los, mein Freund?", fragte der Fürst erstaunt.

„Laßt uns umkehren, Fürst Imrahil", sagte Lanthos leise. „Ich fürchte, heute ist kein guter Tag zum Jagen".

„Du sprichst in Rätseln, Lanthos", lächelte Imrahil kopfschüttelnd. „Natürlich werden wir heute Erfolg bei der Jagd haben. Ich rieche das Wild ja schon förmlich".

„Nein, Fürst", lehnte Lanthos kleinlaut ab. „Laßt uns gehen. Dort oben auf dem Hochstand lauern Haradhrim auf Euch".

„Seit wann kannst du hellsehen?", lachte der Fürst auf. „In dieser Gegend gibt es keine Haradhrim".

„Mein Fürst", begann Lanthos von Neuem und packte Imrahil am Unterarm. „So glaubt mir doch!"

„Lanthos, Lanthos", seufzte Imrahil müde lächelnd. „Ich fürchte, du bist krank. Sag' mir, wie du darauf kommst, dass Haradhrim unseren Hochstand besetzt halten".

„Ich habe einen großen Fehler gemacht", gestand Lanthos endlich und senkte zerknirscht das Haupt.

Korazir, der Anführer der Haradhrim, sah vom Hochstand missmutig auf die beiden Männer herab, die im Wald standen und miteinander diskutierten.

„Ich glaube, Lanthos hat uns verraten", flüsterte Thenar, ein Begleiter von Korazir, seinem Häuptling zu.

„Ich habe dem alten Narren von Anfang an nicht getraut", knurrte Korazir wütend.

Er legte einen Pfeil auf die Bogensehne. Seine Männer sahen erwartungsvoll zu, was er nun tun würde.

„Schnell, lasst uns fliehen", drängte Lanthos seinen Herrn ängstlich.

„Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, dass du dies getan hast", sagte Imrahil fassungslos. „Habe ich dich so schlecht behandelt, Lanthos?"

In diesem Moment traf den Fürsten ein Pfeil seitlich in den Oberschenkel. Der Fürst sackte zu Boden.

„Oh nein!", stieß Lanthos entsetzt hervor und versuchte Imrahil wieder auf die Beine zu ziehen.

„Könnt Ihr noch laufen, mein Herr?"

Während sich Lanthos zu Imrahil niederbeugte, traf ihn ein weiterer Pfeil in den Rücken. Erstaunt riß er die Augen auf und brach tot über den Fürsten zusammen.

Vorsichtig begann Imrahil sich unter der Leiche seines ehemaligen Freundes hervorzuschieben, doch dann sah er auch schon die scharlachrotgekleideten Männer mit dem schwarzen, struppigem Haar herannahen. Er tastete nach seinem Schwert. Doch Korazir trat es ihm aus der Hand.

„Rühr dich nicht vom Fleck!", befahl der Haradhrim-Häuptling barsch, der das Westron mit einem harten Akzent sprach.

Thenar und Akhra hatten derweil die Pferde geholt. Sie banden den toten Lanthos auf eines der Rösser. Während Imrahil gefesselt wurde, schrieb Korazir einige Sätze auf ein Stück Pergament, welches dann auf dem Pfeil, der immer noch in Lanthos' Rücken steckte, befestigt wurde.

Imrahil sah entsetzt dabei zu. Höhnisch lachen trieben die Haradhrim das Pferd mit seinem toten Reiter davon.

„Was habt ihr mit mir vor?", fragte der Fürst gepresst.

„Ich will dein ganzes Gold – und Faramir!", erwiderte Korazir mit einem bösen Lächeln.


	2. Denedreth

**Liebe Leonel**! Vielen Dank für dein Review. Seit einigen Tagen besitze ich (endlich!) die Carroux-Übersetzung von HdR und ich habe schon ausgiebig darin geschmökert, was mich auf die Idee zu dieser neuen FF brachte. Da gibt es eine Stelle im 3. Buch, wo Éowyn Bedenken hat, ob Faramirs Verwandten sie auch akzeptieren werden. Außerdem wollte ich wieder Fürst Imrahil in eine Story miteinbinden, der mir seit dem Hörspiel von HdR auch sehr ans Herz gewachsen ist. Jammerschade, dass er in den Filmen nicht vorkommt.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 2: Denedreth

Éowyn blinzelte, als die Morgensonne in ihr Schlafgemach hereinschien. Sie tastete neben sich, aber der Platz neben ihr im Bett war leer. Sie lächelte verschmitzt: jede Nacht suchte Faramir sie in ihren Gemächern auf, um mit ihr leidenschaftliche Stunden zu verbringen. Und dann verschwand er wieder diskret im Morgengrauen, damit die Dienerschaft nichts merkte. Sie waren zwar verlobt, doch offiziell durfte Faramir mit Éowyn erst das Schlafgemach teilen, wenn sie verheiratet waren. Éowyn fragte sich, ob es überhaupt verlobte Paare gab, die sich ganz streng an diese Regel hielten.

Ihre Kammerzofe klopfte verhalten an die Tür.

„Du kannst hereinkommen, Isilya", sagte Éowyn, während sie ihren Morgenmantel anlegte.

Das junge Mädchen aus Gondor wünschte ihr einen guten Morgen, während sie einen Krug Milch, weißes Brot und Honig auf einem kleinen Tisch, der am Fenster stand, abstellte.

Während Isilya Éowyns Haar kämmte, erzählte sie ihr den neuesten Tratsch und Klatsch, den sich die Frauen immer morgens am Brunnen beim Wasserholen berichteten. Éowyn hörte jedoch nur halbherzig zu, während sie einen Becher Milch trank.

„Heute soll übrigens Faramirs Tante Denedreth aus Pelargir ankommen", sagte Isilya ganz beiläufig.

Éowyn verschluckte sich fast, als sie das hörte.

„Ist das die Schwester von Denethor?", wollte sie wissen.

„Ja, genau", fuhr das schwatzhafte Mädchen fort. „Sie hat nach Pelargir geheiratet. Aber die Ehe blieb kinderlos. Im Ringkrieg wurde Denedreth dann Witwe, als die Korsaren die Hafenstadt angriffen. Man erzählt sich, dass Denedreth ganz froh sein soll, endlich alleine zu sein".

„Isilya!", rief Éowyn halb empört, halb schmunzelnd, aus.

Als sie fertig angekleidet und frisiert war, verließ sie den Flügel des Palastes, wo die Gemächer des Truchsessen und seiner Angehörigen lagen. Sie wollte Faramir in seiner Amtsstube, die er als Truchseß innehatte, einen guten Morgen wünschen. Doch Faramir kam ihr bereits entgegen. Er trug eine vornehme rote Tunika aus Brokat und einen farblich passenden Umhang darüber.

„Guten Morgen, meine Blume", sagte er zärtlich und gab ihr einen innigen Kuss.

Die Palastdienerschaft verzog sich diskret.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er leise und grinste dabei.

„Dannach sehr gut", erwiderte Éowyn und wurde rot.

Faramir nahm sie fest in die Arme.

„Ich muß gleich hinüber in den Thronsaal. Der König hält heute eine wichtige Besprechung mit all seinen Beratern ab. Ich fürchte, wir werden uns erst heute abend wieder sehen".

„Und bei mir kommen gleich die Schneiderinnen wegen meines Hochzeitsgewandes vorbei", erzählte Éowyn aufgekratzt. „Da bin ich wohl heute auch ziemlich beschäftigt".

Plötzlich wurde ihr Gesicht ernst.

„Stimmt es eigentlich, dass deine Tante Denedreth heute ankommt?"

„Ja, ich habe sie zu unserer Hochzeitsfeier eingeladen", erklärte Faramir. „Es musste leider sein".

„Du verstehst dich mit ihr nicht so gut?", hakte Éowyn nach.

„Wir hatten in den letzten Jahren kaum Kontakt", sagte Faramir. Man merkte, dass es ihm unangenehm war, über seine Tante zu sprechen.

„Ich hoffe, sie bleibt nicht so lange", murmelte Éowyn vor sich hin.

Die Hochzeit würde erst in einer Woche stattfinden. Vielleicht war diese Witwe auch ganz erträglich.

Doch Éowyn sollte eine böse Überraschung erleben.

Als sie am Nachmittag von einem kleinen Ausritt auf Windfola wieder in die Stadt zurückkam, sah sie eine vornehme Kutsche bei den Stallungen stehen.

„Wem gehört dieses Gefährt?", fragte sie den Stallburschen verwundert.

„Frau Denedreth ist vorhin angekommen", erklärte der Junge.

Éowyn eilte sofort zu den Truchseß-Gemächern, um Denedreth ihre Aufwartung zu machen.

Im Kaminzimmer stand eine große, stattliche Frau, Anfang sechzig. Ihre Haare waren noch dunkel und ihre grauen Augen blickten wachsam umher. Ihre große, gebogene Nase ähnelte der eines Habichts. Streng und gebieterisch sah sie Éowyn an.

„Ich grüße Euch, Frau Denedreth", sagte die junge Frau höflich und reichte ihr die Hand.

Doch Denedreth ergriff Éowyns Hand nicht, sondern musterte sie von oben bis unten.

„Ihr seid also Faramirs Braut", sagte sie hochnäsig. „Ich habe gehört, Ihr stammt aus Rohan, dem wilden Norden".

Éowyn blickte sie erstaunt an. Das mit dem „wilden Norden"klang ziemlich verächtlich. Vielleicht hatte sie sich auch nur verhört. Sie wollte doch, wenn es irgendwie ging, mit dieser Frau, die doch so nah verwandt mit Faramir war, Freundschaft schließen.

„Ihr seid gerade ausgeritten, wie ich sehe", fuhr Denedreth fort. „Ihr riecht nach Stall und Pferd. Das ist unschicklich für eine hohe Dame Gondors, die Ihr werden wollt".

„Ich bin in Rohan mit Pferden aufgewachsen", erwiderte Éowyn ruhig. Doch innerlich brodelte es bereits in ihr.

„Hoffentlich seid Ihr nicht in einem Pferdestall aufgewachsen", meinte Denedreth naserümpfend und ließ sich in einem Sessel am Kamin nieder.

Éowyn war kurz davor zu explodieren.

Ich habe den Hexenkönig besiegt, dachte sie trotzig. Ich werde auch mit dieser unausstehlichen Alten fertigwerden.

Faramir betrat jetzt das Kaminzimmer. Seine blauen Augen leuchteten auf, als er Éowyn erblickte, die ihm glücklich um den Hals fiel.

Denedreth jedoch räusperte sich im Hintergrund. Faramir löste sich sanft von seiner Verlobten und begrüßte seine Tante höflich.

„Faramir, wie siehst du denn aus?", meinte die alte Dame echauffiert. „Ist es jetzt Mode in Gondor, solch einen verwilderten Bart zu tragen?"

„In Rohan tragen alle Männer Bärte und es ist absolut schicklich", platzte Éowyn dazwischen.

„Ach, gewöhnst du dich jetzt bereits an die wilden Sitten der Rohirrim, Neffe?", fragte Denedreth gehässig.

„Liebe Tante", entgegnete Faramir besonnen. „Selbst der König von Gondor trägt einen Bart. Würdest du ihn etwa auch als verwildert bezeichnen?"

Jetzt verstummte Denedreth erst einmal. Gegen den König durfte und wollte sie nichts sagen.

Sie verzog sich schweigend in ihr Gast-Gemach.

Éowyn atmete auf, als sie fort war.

„Faramir, diese Frau ist einfach furchtbar", stieß sie entsetzt hervor.

Faramir strich ihr behutsam über das blonde Haar.

„Wir werden gemeinsam diese Zeit überstehen", versprach er ihr. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass wir nur während der Essenszeiten meiner Tante begegnen."

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Éowyn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Ich liebe dich auch", sagte Faramir sanft und küsste sie.


	3. Eine Schreckensbotschaft

**Liebe Leonel**: Erst mal vielen Dank für dein weiteres Review. Ich freue mich, dass dir auch diese Geschichte gefällt. Ja, Denedreth ähnelt ihrem Bruder. Éowyn wird es nicht allzu leicht mit ihr haben. Und es werden noch die Fetzen fliegen!

**Hallo Cornelia**: Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen. Éowyn ist mit dem Hexenkönig und Grima fertiggeworden. Aber diese Denedreth ist noch ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Ein durchtriebenes Weibstück, sag' ich nur.

§§§§§§§

Kapitel 3: Die Schreckensnachricht

Als sie nachts im Bett nebeneinander lagen, fragte Éowyn Faramir nach seiner Tante aus.

„Warum ist Denedreth so abweisend mir gegenüber?"

„Mein Großvater Ecthelion war gegen ihre Hochzeit mit Egalmoth", erzählte Faramir, während er Éowyn in seinen Armen hielt und sanft streichelte. „Egalmoth war ein reicher Kaufmann, aber nicht von númenorischem Blute. Er hatte dunländische Vorfahren. Doch für sie zählte nur sein Reichtum".

„Und mir wirft sie meine Herkunft aus Rohan vor", sagte Éowyn bitter.

„Sollte ich irgendwelche hässlichen Worte über Rohan aus Denedreths Munde hören, dann werfe ich sie höchstpersönlich aus Minas Tirith hinaus", erklärte Faramir ungehalten.

„Erzähle mir weiter von ihr", bat Éowyn, nachdem er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Auch mein Vater Denethor war mit ihrer Hochzeit nicht einverstanden. Doch sie heiratete trotzdem und zog nach Pelargir. Als mein Vater Finduilas von Dol Amroth den Hof machte, sprach sie sich natürlich aus Rache gegen diese Verbindung aus. Nach dem Tode meiner Mutter zeigte sie sich jedoch reumütig und kam oft nach Minas Tirith, um meinen Bruder und mich zu betreuen. Meistens blieb sie nur ein paar Tage, weil es immer wieder zu heftigen Streitereien zwischen ihr und meinem Vater kam. Sie war ebenso starrsinnig wie er. Doch sein Tod im Wahnsinn auf dem Scheiterhaufen hat sie sehr getroffen. Mehr, als sie zugeben will".

Éowyn schwieg zu diesen Worten: vielleicht hatte diese herrische Frau doch irgendwo einen guten Kern in sich.

Irgendwann schlief sie in Faramirs Armen ein.

Durch einen lauten Tumult auf den Gängen wurde das junge Paar geweckt.

„Wo ist Herr Faramir?", rief jemand draußen laut.

Faramir fuhr erschrocken aus dem Schlaf hoch.

„Das ist Beregond. Irgendetwas muß passiert sein".

Er stieg rasch aus dem Bett und zog schnell Hemd und Hose an. Dann verließ er das Gemach von Éowyn.

Auf dem Korridor standen Beregond, einige Bedienstete und Elphir von Dol Amroth mit seinem jüngeren Bruder Erchirion.

Faramir war verwundert, seinen Vetter hier zu sehen. Er hatte seine Verwandtschaft aus dem Süden eigentlich erst in ein paar Tagen erwartet.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte er Elphir.

„Mein Vater, der Fürst, wurde von Haradhrim entführt", sagte Elphir tonlos.

Mit zitternder Hand hielt er Faramir das Stück Pergament hin, das sie auf dem Rücken von Lanthos gespießt gefunden hatten.

Der junge Truchseß las laut vor:

„In der Nacht des Vollmondes soll Faramir, der Heermeister Gondors, in den Grauen Wald kommen und am Felsen von Turgon eine Kiste mit 5000 Goldstücken überbringen. Sollte er bis um Mitternacht dort nicht erscheinen, ist das Leben von Fürst Imrahil verwirkt.

Korazir, Fürst von Harad".

Bebend vor Wut ließ Faramir das Pergament sinken.

„Ausgerechnet Korazir, mein Erzfeind!"

Éowyn kam jetzt hinzu.

„Was ist geschehen?", fragte sie ahnungsvoll.

Faramirs Gesicht sprach Bände. Er zeigte ihr Korazirs gemeinen Erpresserbrief.

„Wer ist dieser Mann und woher kennt er dich?", wollte Éowyn wissen.

„Ich habe im Ringkrieg Korazirs Bruder getötet", erzählte Faramir tonlos. „Ich schoß ihn von seinem Mumakîl, als er direkt auf meine Waldläufer zuritt. Seitdem trachtet mir Korazir nach dem Leben. Wir standen uns einmal im Zweikampf in der Nähe von Henneth Annûn gegenüber. Dort schwor er mir ewige Rache. Leider konnten wir damals unseren Kampf nicht zuende führen, da wir von einer Bande abtrünniger Uruk-Hai angegriffen wurden, die uns beiden nach dem Leben trachteten. Wir wurden auseinandergetrieben und als meine Männer kamen, war Korazir spurlos verschwunden".

„Dieser Korazir scheint ein ganz schöner Feigling zu sein, wenn er Fürst Imrahil entführt, um dich in seine Hände zu bekommen", rief Éowyn wütend aus.

„Du musst uns helfen, Faramir", bat Elphir fast flehend.

„Ich werde tun, was ich kann", versprach Faramir seinen Vettern.

Éowyn blickte etwas traurig drein, aber sie wusste, dass die Hochzeit zurückstehen musste, wenn das Leben von Faramirs Onkel auf dem Spiel stand.

In dieser Nacht dachte Niemand mehr an Schlaf. Faramir beriet mit seinen Vettern im Kaminzimmer über das weitere Vorgehen. Bereits in zwei Tagen war Vollmond. Éowyn hatte sich inzwischen auch wieder völlig angezogen und brachte den Männern einen Imbiß.

„Wir werden auf keinen Fall zulassen, dass du dich diesem Haradhrim schutzlos auslieferst, Faramir", betonte Erchirion, Elphirs Bruder.

„Korazir darf nicht merken, dass wir ihm eine Falle stellen", warnte Faramir eindringlich.

Éowyn hörte schweigend zu. Sie hatte große Angst um ihren Verlobten. Sie wollte sich lieber nicht ausdenken, was wäre, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde.

„Wir werden gleich morgen früh in den Grauen Wald aufbrechen", sagte Faramir schließlich.


	4. Haradhrim und andere Gemeinheiten

**Liebe Leonel**! Endlich habe ich wieder ein wenig Zeit, an dieser Geschichte weiterzuarbeiten. Nun folgt ein neues Kapitel. Faramir hat dieses Mal wirklich einen hartnäckigen Gegner mit sehr viel Hass im Bauch. Vielen Dank für dein liebes Review! **Knuddel**

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Haradhrim und andere Gemeinheiten

Fürst Imrahil befand sich nun schon drei Tage in der Gewalt der Südländer. Sie gingen nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm um: er war die ganze Zeit mit harten Stricken gefesselt, die ihm langsam aber sicher die Handgelenke wundscheuerten. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Korazir mit ihm vorhatte. Fest stand, dass dieser Häuptling oder Fürst – wie er sich nannte - , irgendeine Gemeinheit gegen Faramir plante.

Auch heute, am dritten Tag waren sie wieder ein Stück durch Gondor geritten. Beim Reiten verband man Imrahil immer die Augen, damit er nicht mitbekam, wohin die Haradhrim mit ihm reisten. Doch der Fürst war erfahren genug, um zu merken, dass man Richtung Norden ritt. Die meiste Zeit schien ihm die Sonne auf den Rücken, und dass war ein Zeichen, dass sie den Süden Gondors allmählich verließen. Imrahil vermutete, dass die Haradhrim irgendwo in den Wäldern im Norden Gondors noch Schlupfwinkel hatten. Vermutlich sogar in Ithilien.

Die Haradhrim zerrten ihn vom Pferd und nahmen ihm die Augenbinde ab. Imrahil blinzelte und versuchte seine Augen an die plötzliche Helligkeit zu gewöhnen. Sie befanden sich in einer rauen, wild-schönen Landschaft mit Bächen und Wäldchen.

Ithilien, dachte der Fürst. Wir sind in Ithilien.

Die Haradhrim unterhielten sich in ihrer kehligen Sprache. Sie rechneten anscheinend nicht damit, dass ihr Gefangene ihre Sprache verstand.

„Faramir wird bald im Grauen Wald sein", meinte Korazir zufrieden. „Der Narr wird nie daraufkommen, dass wir seinen Onkel in Wirklichkeit in Ithilien verstecken".

„Das ist ein glänzender Einfall, Fürst Korazir!", lobte ein Unterhauptmann seinen Anführer. „Am Ende werdet Ihr zwei wertvolle Gefangene besitzen".

„Fürst Imrahil wird noch von großem Wert für mich sein", nickte der Haradhrim-Fürst. „Aber Faramir hat bereits jetzt sein Leben verwirkt. Er wird für den Tod meines Bruders bezahlen. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er eines Todes stirbt, den noch kein Mensch erlitten hat. Ich will, dass er mich anbettelt, ihn endlich zu töten."

Alle Haradhrim lachten und Fürst Imrahil schluckte hart. Die Botschaft an seine Söhne und Faramir war sicher längst angekommen. Vermutlich war der junge Truchseß auch schon unterwegs zum Grauen Wald. Dort würde die Falle dann zuschnappen.

Imrahil seufzte laut auf.

„Was ist mit dir, räudiger Hund von Dol Amroth?", spottete einer seiner Wächter. „Gefällt dir unsere Sonderbehandlung etwa nicht? Noch nie haben wir einen Gefangenen so lange durchgefüttert. Du darfst dich geehrt fühlen".

Der Fürst tat so, als hätte er nichts gehört. Aufrecht und stolz saß er da, soweit es ihm die Fesseln erlaubten, und blickte in eine andere Richtung.

„He, ich rede mit dir", begann der Wächter erneut.

„Aber ich nicht mit Euch", erwiderte Imrahil würdevoll.

Der Haradhrim versetzte ihm ein paar kräftige Ohrfeigen. Korazir fuhr zornig dazwischen und riß den Wächter zurück.

„Diesen Gefangenen rührt Niemand ohne meine Erlaubnis an, verstanden?"

Er zog seinen Dolch und schnitt dem Wächter ohne Vorwarnung die Kehle durch. Imrahil wandte sich erschüttert ab. Wenn dieser Korazir schon so grausam zu seinen eigenen Leuten war, wie mochte er dann erst mit seinem Todfeind Faramir umspringen, wenn er ihn in die Hände bekam?

Fürst Imrahil betete im Stillen zu den Valar, dass sie seinen Neffen beschützten.

§

Minas Tirith, am Morgen des gleichen Tages:

Éowyn sah besorgt zu, wie Faramir sich für den Ritt in den Grauen Wald vorbereitete. Er legte seine lederne Waldläuferrüstung mit dem Gondor-Wappen an und holte seinen Bogen. Währenddessen saßen seine Vettern Elphir und Erchirion bereits beim Frühstück. Auch Faramirs Tante Denedreth erschien zum Speisen. Missbilligend starrte sie auf Faramirs Verwandten aus dem Süden. Dol Amroth war für sie nichts mehr als ein lausiges Landadelsgeschlecht. Immerhin war sie die Tochter eines Truchsessen.

Éowyn und Faramir verspäteten sich zum Frühstück.

„Verzeih, Tante Denedreth, aber wir hatten noch wichtige Vorbereitungen zu treffen", erklärte Faramir entschuldigend.

„Ich habe schon gehört, was sich zugetragen hat", entgegnete Denedreth ungehalten. „Als Truchseß von Gondor obliegen dir wichtigere Aufgaben, als versprengte Haradhrim zu jagen."

„Aber es geht um Faramirs Onkel, den Fürsten von Dol Amroth!", warf Éowyn entrüstet ein, die Denedreths blasiertes Verhalten nicht länger ertrug.

„Ich weiß Bescheid, mein Kind", sagte Denedreth kühl und biß in ein Stück weißes Brot.

Faramir beriet sich während des Frühstücks leise weiter mit seinen Vettern. Éowyn schob ihren Teller von sich. Ihr war der Appetit längst vergangen. Die Aussicht, dass Faramir zu einer gefährlichen Mission startete und sie mit dieser verschrobenen Frau zusammen in der Zitadelle bleiben musste, missfiel ihr immer mehr.

„Wie bist du überhaupt angekleidet, Faramir", fuhr Denedreth schließlich fort. „Du willst doch nicht tatsächlich in dieser abgetragenen Lederrüstung losziehen. Das ist ein höchst unwürdiger Aufzug für einen Truchseß".

Allmählich drohte auch Faramir seine Beherrschung zu verlieren. Éowyn sah es an dem verräterischen Funkeln in seinen blauen Augen.

„Liebe Tante, du solltest dir nicht so viele Gedanken um mich machen", erwiderte er schließlich gefasst. „Du solltest deine Zeit hier in Minas Tirith besser nutzen und Verwandtenbesuche machen".

„Und das werde ich jetzt auch tun!", rief Denedreth empört und verließ den Speisesaal.

Alle atmeten auf, als sie weg war. Faramir ergriff Éowyns Hand und beide lächelten sich an.

„Denedreth ist deinem Vater allzu ähnlich", bemerkte Erchirion kopfschüttelnd. „Sie ist genauso unbeugsam und hat ähnlich veraltete Ansichten wie Denethor".

„Sie wird nicht ewig hier bleiben", seufzte Faramir und erhob sich. „Es ist Zeit".

Éowyn ging mit ihm hinunter in den sechsten Festungsring, wo die Ställe lagen. Sie mussten nun Abschied voneinander nehmen. Faramir gab seiner Verlobten einen innigen Abschiedskuß. Elphir und Erchirion blickten verschämt grinsend zur Seite. Schließlich tauchten auch Mablung und Damrod auf, Faramirs treueste Waldläufergefährten. Der junge Truchseß wollte sie unbedingt dabeihaben.

„Ich werde bald wiederkommen, meine Blume", versprach er Éowyn.

Sie hatte Tränen in den Augen, als er mit seinen Vettern und einigen Schwanenrittern von Dol Amroth davonritt.


	5. Korazirs Falle

**Liebe Leonel**: Denedreth ist wirklich ein schlimmes Biest. Sie erinnert mich selbst an Alexis aus den „Denver Clan"(kennst du diese alte Serie?). Und sie wird noch so einiges aushecken, um Éowyn das Leben schwer zu machen. Aber im nächsten Kapitel geht es mit Faramir und seinem Onkel weiter.

**Hallo Gil-estel**: Jaaa, ich schreibe fleißig weiter, soweit es meine begrenzte Freizeit zulässt. Faramir spielt in 90 Prozent meiner Stories die Hauptrolle, und Éowyn ist auch oft dabei.

§§§§

Kapitel 5: Korazirs Falle

Korazir hatte einen Teil seiner Soldaten in den Grauen Wald geschickt: dort sollten sie Faramir in die Falle locken. Der Haradhrim-Fürst ahnte, dass der junge Truchseß wahrscheinlich Verstärkung mitbringen würde.

Faramir war sehr vorsichtig: er wusste, dass Korazir womöglich ein falsches Spiel mit ihm trieb.

Sie erreichten den Felsen, der Stein von Turgon genannt wurde, bereits am frühen Nachmittag.

Weit und breit war kein Haradhrim zu sehen. Faramir und die beiden Waldläufer begaben sich auf Spurensuche.

Derweil lagerten Elphir, Erchirion und die Schwanenritter in der Nähe des Felsen, aber so, dass sie nicht sofort entdeckt wurden.

Am Spätnachmittag kamen die Waldläufer zurück.

„Wir haben nichts verdächtiges gesehen", berichtete Faramir seinen Vettern. „Trotzdem kommt mir die ganze Sache etwas seltsam vor."

Er hatte zusammen mit seinen beiden Vettern einen Plan ausgeheckt, wie sie den Fürsten am besten unbeschadet befreien konnten.

Als der Vollmond aufging, erreichten die Haradhrim den Stein von Turgon. Sie führten einen gefesselten Mann mit sich, der die Kleidung von Imrahil trug und dessen Kopf von einem breiten Stofftuch verborgen wurde.

„Das ist nicht unser Vater", wisperte Elphir Faramir zu. Beide Männer beobachteten die Haradhrim von einem Versteck aus.

„Ist er es tatsächlich nicht?", hakte Faramir besorgt nach.

„Nein, unser Vater ist nicht so untersetzt wie dieser Mann,"erklärte Elphir.

„Werden wir die Kerle angreifen?", fragte Erchirion aufgeregt.

Faramir nickte nur.

Als die Haradhrim nahe genug waren, gab Faramir das Zeichen zum Angriff. Die Schwanenritter und Waldläufer stürmten mit gezogenen Schwertern aus ihrem Versteck. Einer der Haradrhim ergriff sofort die Flucht. Doch Faramir holte den Fliehenden mit einem gut gezieltem Pfeilschuß vom Pferd.

Der Überraschungsangriff gelang perfekt. Die Haradhrim wurden fast alle getötet.

Einer von ihnen war verwundet. Faramir versuchte ihn zum Sprechen zu bringen.

„Was hat dein Herr Korazir eigentlich vor? Warum habt ihr Fürst Imrahil nicht dabei? Sprich!"

Der Haradhrim ächzte und wimmerte ängstlich vor sich hin.

„Korazir wird mich töten, wenn ich etwas verrate."

„Du wirst Korazir nie wieder sehen, das verspreche ich,"erwiderte Faramir mit einem grimmigen Lächeln und packte den Verwundeten an seiner Tunika .

„Fürst Korazir wollte Euch in eine Falle locken,"stammelte der Haradhrim schließlich. „Er wollte Euch beide als Gefangene haben: Imrahil und Euch."

„Das dachte ich mir," murmelte Faramir und ließ den Gefangenen zu Boden sinken.

„Und was machen wir jetzt?"fragte Elphir besorgt. „Unser Vater scheint verloren zu sein."

„Wo befindet sich Korazir mit dem Fürsten?"wollte Faramir von dem Gefangenen wissen.

Als dieser wieder nicht gleich antwortete, zog der junge Truchseß sein Schwert.

„Meine Geduld mit dir geht allmählich zuende."

„Sie sind in Ithilien,"sagte der Haradhrim hastig. „Sie wollten sich nach Henneth Annûn begeben."

„Henneth Annûn!", stieß Damrod entsetzt hervor. „Das ist unmöglich! Woher weiß Korazir von unserem Geheimversteck?"

„Es gibt einen Verräter in unseren Reihen,"murmelte Faramir tonlos.

§

Korazir lagerte mit seinen Männern an einem Bach in Ithilien. Imrahil ertrug die Gefangenschaft mit stiller Würde. Obwohl ihm die Fesseln immer mehr Schmerzen bereiteten, kam kein Ton der Klage über seine Lippen.

„Dieser Castamir müsste bald auftauchen,"murmelte Korazir vor sich hin. „Ich hoffe, er hält sich an sein Wort."

Als der Mond aufging, trat schließlich ein Mann in gondorianischer Waldläufertracht aus den Büschen. Sofort bedrohten ihn die Wachen der Haradhrim mit ihren Schwertern. Doch der Mann hob beschwichtigend die Hand.

„Fürst Korazir erwartet mich bereits."

Die Wachen packten ihn unsanft und führten ihn zu ihrem Herrn.

„Da bist du ja, Castamir,"meinte Korazir böse lächelnd. „Es wurde höchste Zeit."

„Ihr müsst Acht geben, Fürst", berichtete der Verräter mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Faramir hat Eueren Plan höchstwahrscheinlich durchschaut. Er ist mit Schwanenrittern und Waldläufern in den Grauen Wald geritten."

„Verdammt!"fluchte der Haradhrim zornig. „Diese schlaue Fuchs! Aber wenn wir seinem Onkel das Messer an die Kehle setzen, wird ihm all seine Klugheit nichts mehr nützen."

Castamir nickte grinsend.

„Und du wirst uns jetzt gleich zu dieser geheimen Höhle führen,"fuhrt Korazir grimmig fort.

„Und wehe, du treibst ein falsches Spielchen mit uns, Gondorianer, dann ist dein Leben auch verwirkt."

„Ihr wisst doch, wie sehr ich Faramir hasse,"betonte Castamir erschrocken. „Wie könnte ich mich noch einmal auf seine Seite stellen."

„Du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, weswegen du ihn so hasst,"sagte Korazir neugierig.

„Weil er so töricht war, den Ring der Macht nicht zu nehmen,"erklärte Castamir wutschnaubend. „Er ließ die Halblinge in Osgiliath ziehen. Ich konnte es kaum fassen. Der Ring hätte Faramir zum mächtigsten Mann Mittelerdes gemacht. Und ich wäre ein Hauptmann von ganz hohem Rang geworden. Ich bin jetzt immer noch ein einfacher Waldläufer, der nach dem Ringkrieg nicht mehr von Nutzen ist. Also helfe ich nun Euch."

„Und das soll auch belohnt werden,"nickte Korazir feierlich.

Einige Minuten später brachen sie auf nach Henneth Annûn. Castamir führte die Haradhrim durch die Wildnis. Auf einem Schleichpfad stiegen sie schließlich in der Nähe des berühmten Wasserfalles empor bis zu der Höhle.

„Ein raffiniertes Versteck,"meinte Korazir anerkennend. „Kein Wunder, dass wir die Waldläufer nie fanden."

Castamir streckte gierig die Hand aus.

„Bekomme ich jetzt meinen Lohn?"

Korazir grinste böse und griff zu seinem Gürtel. Er zog einen mit Edelsteinen besetzten Dolch hervor. Castamir starrte auf den Dolch. Mit so einem wertvollen Geschenk hatte er nie und nimmermehr gerechnet.

Doch der Haradhrim-Fürst stieß dem Verräter den Dolch blitzschnell bis zum Heft in den Leib.

Mit einem gurgelnden Schrei sank Castamir ins Gras.

„Das ist die richtige Belohnung für Ratten wie dich,"murmelte Korazir triumphierend.

Er zog dem Sterbenden den Dolch aus dem Leib und wischte ihn an dessen Umhang ab.

„Rasch jetzt in die Höhle!"kommandierte er seine Leute.

Imrahil blickte erschüttert auf den am Boden liegenden Waldläufer.


	6. Intrigen

**Leonel und Gil – estel** : Danke für euere Reviews! Dieser Korazir ist tatsächlich ein ziemlich übler Typ. Und er wird Faramir und Co. noch reichlich Ärger bereiten. Aber im nächsten Kapitel geht es um Faramirs „reizende"Tante, die gegen Éowyn etwas im Schilde führt.

§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Intrigen

An jenem Morgen, als Faramir in den Grauen Wald aufbrach, beschloß Denedreth, Verwandtenbesuche in Minas Tirith zu machen. Éowyn war heilfroh, dass sie diese unmögliche Person erst mal nicht mehr sehen musste.

Denedreths Weg führte zu Silinde, ihrer liebsten Base, die im fünften Festungsring wohnte. Dort war die reiche Bürgerschaft von Minas Tirith angesiedelt. Silinde wohnte mit ihrem Mann Nardil in einem schönen großen Haus. Sie war erstaunt, ihre Base nach so langer Zeit wiederzusehen.

„Wir haben uns viele Jahre nicht gesehen, Denedreth. Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuchs?"

„Ahnst du nicht, warum ich hier bin?"fragte Denedreth mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln.

„Ich bin dumm." Sagte Silinde und schlug sich an die Stirn.

„Natürlich, wegen Faramirs Hochzeit."

Sie bot ihrer Base eine Tasse Tee und Gebäck an.

„Was sagst du eigentlich dazu, dass mein lieber Neffe sich eine Braut aus dem wilden Norden erwählt hat?", fragte Denedreth vorsichtig.

„Meine zwei Söhne sind auf dem Pelennor gefallen,"erwiderte Silinde traurig und wischte sich eine Träne fort. „Es gibt jetzt viele schöne Maiden in Gondor, die ohne Ehemann bleiben werden. Ich verstehe, ehrlich gesagt, auch nicht, warum sich Faramir eine Fremde als Braut erkiesen hat."

„Diese Éowyn ist wild und ungehobelt,"fuhr Denedreth grimmig fort. „Ich habe sie kennengelernt. Sie trägt ihr Haar offen und ihr Kleid hat einen zu tiefen Ausschnitt. Faramir läuft jetzt auch schon ganz verwildert herum. Glaube mir, Base: diese Frau übt einen schlechten Einfluß auf ihn aus. Dabei ist er doch der Truchseß! Mein Bruder würde sich im Grab herumdrehen, wenn er davon wüsste."

„Möge Denethor in Frieden ruhen!"seufzte Silinde und senkte das Haupt.

„Vielleicht können wir noch verhindern, dass Faramir diese Person ehelicht,"erklärte Denedreth böse lächelnd.

„Wie willst du das anstellen, Base?"fragte Silinde kleinlaut. „Faramir liebt Éowyn. Er würde niemals auf dich hören."

„Das weiß ich," murmelte Denedreth vor sich hin. „Momentan ist er nicht in Minas Tirith. Er muß ein paar Haradhrim jagen, die angeblich Imrahil von Dol Amroth entführt haben. Eine günstige Gelegenheit, um Éowyn klarzumachen, dass sie nicht hierherpasst."

Silinde nickte eifrig und legte ihre Hand bekräftigend auf Denedreths Arm.

„Meine Unterstützung hast du, Base. Ich wüsste sogar eine Braut, die passend für Faramir wäre.

Du kennst doch Maegweth, die Tochter von Hauptmann Anborn."

„Als ich sie das letzte Mal sah, war sie noch ein Kind,"meinte Denedreth nachdenklich.

„Sie ist jetzt zu einer wahren Schönheit gereift,"fuhr Silinde begeistert fort. „Eine Hauptmannstochter ist auf jeden Fall würdig für einen Truchseß."

„Besser als eine wilde Schildmaid aus dem Norden allemal,"sagte Denedreth grinsend.

„Und wir würden sogar noch adeliger durch diese Heirat,"erklärte Silinde ebenfalls grinsend. „Denn Anborn ist mein Vetter."

§

Éowyn saß mit einer Näharbeit am Fenster ihres Schlafgemaches. Am liebsten wäre sie mit Windfola irgendwo hingeritten. Aber sie wollte sich jetzt zusammenreißen, solange diese Denedreth hier zu Besuch weilte. Faramirs Verwandtschaft sollte unbedingt einen guten Eindruck von ihr gewinnen. Seufzend ließ sie die Näharbeit sinken: sie machte sich große Sorgen um Faramir. Er war zu einer lebensgefährlichen Mission aufgebrochen und sie wusste nicht, ob er gesund wiederkehren würde. Sie hatte ein ungutes Gefühl. Jetzt war er erst ein paar Stunden weg und schon fiel ihr die Decke auf den Kopf.

Dann sah sie Denedreth und Silinde zur Zitadelle heraufkommen und eine böse Vorahnung beschlich sie. Faramir hatte ihr seine Verwandten Silinde und Nardil vor einigen Wochen einmal kurz vorgestellt. Silinde hatte sich auch sehr reserviert verhalten , aber wenigstens hatte sie sich nicht boshaft gezeigt.

Éowyn hatte keine große Lust, mit den beiden Damen ein Pläuschchen zu halten. Aber ihr würde kein Wahl als Verlobte des Statthalters bleiben. Sie ballte wütend die Fäuste und wünschte sich ganz weit weg nach Rohan. Sie dachte an die weiten Grasebenen und die Dörfer mit ihren Holzhäusern. Und jetzt saß sie hier in diesem einengenden Gemäuer hier in Minas Tirith, diesem unbarmherzigen Steinklotz. Aber es würde kein Dauerzustand bleiben: Faramir hatte ihr versprochen, dass sie bald nach der Hochzeit nach Ithilien ziehen würden. Éowyn gefiel es dort, weil dieses wilde Land mit seiner fast unberührten Natur sie irgendwie an Rohan erinnerte.

Ein energisches Türklopfen riß die junge Frau aus ihren Tagträumen.

„Dürfen wir eintreten?"flötete Denedreth verdächtig freundlich.

Éowyn traute ihren Ohren nicht. Ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die beiden Frauen hereinzubitten.

Silinde lächelte verzerrt, als sie Éowyn die Hand reichte.

„Kann ich Euch irgendetwas anbieten?"fragte die junge Éorlinga höflich.

Denedreth verschränkte die Arme und musterte Éowyn von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn man aus rein politischen Gründen heiratet. Ich habe jedenfalls damals aus Liebe geheiratet."

„Wie bitte?"fragte die junge Frau verdattert. „Ich verstehe überhaupt nicht, was Ihr meint, Frau Denedreth."

„Faramir strebt mit Euerer Hochzeit in erster Linie ein engeres Bündnis mit Rohan an,"erklärte Silinde und nickte bekräftigend.

Éowyn lachte schallend auf.

„Verzeiht, aber wer hat Euch denn so einen Unsinn erzählt?"

„Faramir selbst war es,"fuhr Silinde fort.

„Genau, so kenne ich meinen Neffen,"warf Denedreth ein. „Bevor er eine Sache angeht, will er sehen, ob sie ihm oder Gondor auch von Nutzen ist. Ihr habt Glück, dass er Euch erwählt hat."

Éowyn wurde ziemlich ungehalten, als sie diese hässlichen Dinge hörte.

„Faramir heiratet mich aus Liebe – aus keinem anderen Grund,"betonte sie.

„Das hat er Euch erzählt, meine Liebe,"lachte Silinde auf. „Wir kennen den wahren Grund. Es ist so jammerschade, dass er jetzt die schöne Maegweth nicht heiraten kann."

Éowyn hatte beschlossen, sich von den beiden alten Frauen nicht ins Bockshorn jagen zu lassen. Doch der Name des Mädchens ließ sie hellhörig werden.

„Wer ist diese Maegweth?"fragte sie mit einem leichten Anflug von Eifersucht.

„Nun ja,"druckste Denedreth herum. „Faramir hat uns eigentlich gebeten, nichts zu sagen, aber wenn Ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt, Éowyn. Sie ist die Tochter eines edlen Hauptmannes namens Anborn, der mit Frau Silinde entfernt verwandt ist. Faramir wollte sich eigentlich schon vor längerer Zeit mit ihr verloben, doch dann kam der Ringkrieg dazwischen."

„Ich glaube Euch kein Wort!"rief Éowyn empört, die allmählich die Nase voll hatte.

„Wir können es beweisen,"erwiderte Denedreth mit einem diabolischen Grinsen.

„Da bin ich aber gespannt!"sagte die junge Frau wutschnaubend.

Lächelnd verließen die beiden Frauen die Zitadelle.

„Wie willst du die Sache beweisen?"fragte Silinde ihre Base ängstlich.

„Keine Angst, ich habe schon einen Plan,"sagte Denedreth triumphierend.


	7. Waldläufer in Ithilien

**Leonel und Gil-Estel**: Vielen Dank wieder fürs Reviewen! Ob Faramir und Éowyn wieder zusammenfinden werden, wird natürlich nicht verraten. Es geht aber jetzt erst einmal wieder mit Faramir weiter.

§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Waldläufer in Ithilien

„Was machen wir jetzt mit dem Gefangenen?", fragte Elphir den jungen Truchseß.

„Du, dein Bruder und die Schwanenritter werdet nach Minas Tirith zurückreiten und den Gefangenen einsperren lassen,"erklärte Faramir.

„Ja, aber...,"begann Erchirion Einwand zu erheben.

„Damrod, Mablung und ich gehen nach Ithilien,"unterbrach ihn Faramir. „Wir sind Waldläufer und können uns dort fast lautlos fortbewegen. Außerdem kennen wir dort jeden Baum und Strauch. Die Haradhrim werden uns nicht entdecken."

„Werdet ihr versuchen, Vater zu befreien?"fragte Elphir hoffnungsvoll.

Faramir nickte.

„Vielleicht schaffen wir es. Sollten wir in fünf Tagen immer noch nicht nach Minas Tirith zurückgekehrt ein, dann müsst ihr den König über mein Handeln informieren."

Faramir gab seinen zwei Gefährten leise Anweisungen, während sich die Männer aus Dol Amroth fertigmachten zum Aufbruch nach Minas Tirith. Mablung und Damrod nahmen die Mäntel und Kopfbedeckungen von drei der toten Haradhrim an sich.

Der Truchseß und die zwei Waldläufer begleiteten die kleine Gruppe noch ein Stück, dann trennten sich ihre Wege. Sie übergaben ihre Pferde, an diejenigen, die nach Minas Tirith zurückritten, dann ging es zu Fuß durch die Wälder Ithiliens.

„Wir müssen uns beeilen,"meinte Faramir zu Damrod und Mablung. „Wenn Korazir merkt, dass wir auf seine List nicht hereingefallen sind, wird er sicher Imrahil bald etwas antun."

Schon bald entdeckten sie die vielen Fußspuren, die nach Henneth Annûn führten. Sie wussten jetzt, dass sie auf dem richtigen Weg waren. Sie streiften sich jetzt die Umhänge, Gesichtstücher und Kopfbedeckungen der getöteten Haradhrim über und pirschten sich an die Höhle heran.

Korazir erwartete tatsachlich die baldige Rückkehr seiner Krieger. Er stand mit verschränkten Armen vor der Höhle und blickte zum klaren Nachthimmel hinauf. Er betrachtete den Stern Earendils, der in Harad Stern des Vangar hieß. Dann sah er drei Gestalten, die sich der Höhle nahten.

Na endlich, dachte er erleichtert. Die anderen werden vermutlich die Pferde versorgen.

„Habt ihr Faramir, diesen elenden Bastard, mitgebracht?", fragte er neugierig.

Faramir winkte ihn schweigend zu sich heran. Korazir ging ungeduldig auf ihn zu.

„Was ist, hat es dir die Sprache verschlagen, Tölpel?"

Auf diesen Moment hatte Faramir nur gewartet. Er hechtete auf Korazir zu und warf ihn zu Boden. Der Haradhrim-Fürst hatte keine Chance, sich zu wehren. Mablung und Damrod fesselten ihn blitzschnell an Händen und Füßen. Die Sache lief fast zu einfach. Faramir setzte seinem gefesselten Erzfeind einen Dolch an die Kehle.

„Sag' deinen Männern, dass sie sofort Imrahil von Dol Amroth freilassen sollen, sonst stirbst du!"

Korazir schäumte innerlich vor Wut, weil er auf Faramirs List hereingefallen war.

„Imrahil ist nicht mehr hier,"stieß er hastig hervor. „Meine Krieger bringen ihn bereits nach Harad."

„Ich glaube dir kein Wort,"sagte Faramir und drückte den Dolch fester an Korazirs Hals. Ein paar Blutstropfen quollen hervor.

„So glaub' mir doch!,"ächzte der Haradhrim. „Wir werden ihn in Harad versklaven. Das Gleiche hatten wir mit dir vor."

„Gut, dann bleibst du in unserer Gewalt, bis wir deine Männer, die Imrahil wegbringen, eingeholt haben,"entschied Faramir gelassen.

„Ihr werdet sie niemals einholen,"murmelte Korazir vor sich hin.

Seine restlichen Krieger waren inzwischen aus der Höhle gekommen. Ängstlich blickten sie auf die drei Waldläufer, die ihren Herrn in ihrer Gewalt hatten.

„Damrod, sieh in der Höhle nach, ob Imrahil tatsächlich nicht dort ist," befahl Faramir.

„Laßt ihn durch!"bellte Korazir ängstlich seine Männer an.

Damrod kletterte in die Höhle und sah sich überall um. Der Fürst von Dol Amroth war tatsächlich nicht da.

„So, dann werden wir dich nach Minas Tirith bringen,"sagte Faramir mit finsterer Miene zu dem Gefangenen.

Korazir schluckte: die Menschen in der Felsenstadt würden ihn nicht gerade freundlich begrüßen. Schließlich hatte er im Ringkrieg viel Unheil angerichtet. Doch es würde kaum eine Möglichkeit geben, aus den Händen dieser drei erfahrenen Waldläufer zu fliehen. Er sann fieberhaft darüber nach, wie er seine Lage verbessern könnte.

„Ich hätte eine Bitte,"sagte er plötzlich kleinlaut zu Faramir.

Der junge Truchseß sah ihn misstrauisch an. Er rechnete natürlich damit, dass Korazir irgendwie

eine List ausheckte.

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, fuhr der Haradhrim fort:

„Ich hätte gerne meinen jungen Vetter bei mir. Wenn ich schon den schweren Weg nach Minas Tirith antrete, so möchte ich doch nicht alleine gehen. Die Menschen werden mich steinigen, wenn ihr mich durch die sieben Festungsringe in die Zitadelle führt. Wenn mein junger Vetter bei mir ist, nehmen sich die Leute vielleicht doch etwas zusammen und werfen keine Steine. Die Unschuld der Jugend mag manchen Arm dann sinken lassen."

Faramir hörte seinem Erzfeind stirnerunzelnd zu und verschränkte die Arme.

„Ich will mir deinen Vetter mal ansehen. Ruf ihn herbei!"

Korazir rief nach Harek, seinem Vetter.

Ein etwa siebzehnjähriger Junge mit schwarzen Locken und schwarzen Augen trat aus der Höhle. Er wirkte fast noch ein wenig kindlich. Faramir hatte fast ein wenig Mitleid mit dem Jungen, aber er war ein Feind und hatte womöglich Schuld am Tode von Imrahils Freund Lanthos.

„Wenn ich ihn mit nach Minas Tirith nehme, dann könnte sein Leben verwirkt sein, ebenso wie deines, Korazir,"gab Faramir zu bedenken.

„Es ist für mich eine Ehre, zusammen mit meinem Vetter zu sterben,"erklärte der Junge leidenschaftlich.

„Gut, dann soll es so sein,"nickte Faramir, „aber ich hoffe, dass wir Imrahil gegen euch beide austauschen können."Er befahl seinen Gefährten, Harek zu fesseln.

Dann verließen sie mit den zwei Gefangenen Henneth Annûn.


	8. Maegweth

**Leonel**: Jetzt geht's erst mal mit deiner „geliebten"Denedreth weiter. (breitgrins) Sie hat sich einen teuflischen Plan ausgedacht, um Éowyn loszuwerden....

§§§§§

Kapitel 8: Maegweth

„Was hast du vor?," fragte Silinde ihre Base neugierig.

Denedreth lenkte ihre Schritte die Straße hinab. Sie durchquerte zügig einen Festungsring nach dem anderen. Silinde konnte kaum Schritt mit ihr halten.

„So warte doch, ich bin nicht mehr die Jüngste!"ächzte sie schließlich.

„Wir müssen unseren Plan schnell durchziehen,"erklärte Denedreth finster. „Éowyn soll aus Gondor verschwunden sein, bevor Faramir zurückkehrt."

„Aber du könntest mir doch wenigsten erklären, was du genau tust!"rief Silinde empört. „Wie soll ich dir helfen, wenn du nichts sagst?"

Denedreth schnaubte wütend auf und blieb stehen.

„Soll ich es dir auf offener Straße erklären, damit alle Bürger es hören?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht,"murmelte Silinde betreten.

Als sie unten im zweiten Festungsring angelangt waren, ging Denedreth zielstrebig auf ein Gebäude zu, wo die Kinder und Jugendlichen untergebracht waren, die im Ringkrieg ihre Eltern und Verwandten verloren hatten. Und es waren nicht wenige. Obwohl König Elessar für die Kinder sorgen ließ, lebten diese Waisen doch an der Armutsgrenze. Sie hatten kaum genug zu essen und anzuziehen. Während Silinde draußen warteten, betrat Denedreth das Haus und ging zielstrebig von Raum zu Raum. Eine Frau, die die Kinder beaufsichtigte, lief er sofort hinterher.

„Herrin, was ist Euer Begehr?"fragte sie unterwürfig, denn sie hatte sofort gemerkt, dass es sich bei Denedreth um eine vornehme Dame handelte.

„Habt Ihr junge Mädchen bei Euch, so zwischen fünfzehn und achtzehn Jahren?"fragte Denedreth.

„Wir haben auch ältere Jungfrauen bei uns,"sagte die Aufsichtsfrau erstaunt. „Im Ringkrieg haben viele Mädchen ihre Verlobten und Eltern verloren und leben nun unter unserem Dach."

„Das ist natürlich noch besser,"murmelte Denedreth vor sich hin.

Die Frau, die sich Imeth nannte, führte die Besucherin in ein Nebengebäude, wo lauter junge Frauen hausten.

Denedreth sah sich stirnerunzelnd um.

„Warum arbeiten diese Jungfrauen nicht? Mägde werden doch immer gebraucht."

„Die meisten von ihnen stammen aus vornehmen Familien und mussten noch nie etwas arbeiten,"erklärte Imeth leise. „Natürlich ist dies auf Dauer kein Zustand. Viele von ihnen hoffen, irgendwann doch noch geheiratet zu werden."

Denedreth fiel eine dunkelhaarige Schönheit auf, die in einer Ecke saß und nähte.

„Komm her zu mir, mein Kind!"befahl sie.

Das dunkelhaarige Mädchen stand auf und ging zögernd auf Denedreth zu.

„Wie heißt du?"

„Ich heiße Orovingwen,"sagte sie leise.

„Willst du in meine Dienste treten?"fragte Denedreth. „Keine Angst, du musst nichts schweres arbeiten."

Orovingwens Augen leuchteten auf.

„Oja, gerne, Herrin!"

„Gut, dann komm mit!"

Silinde wartete draußen bereits ungeduldig. Sie staunte nicht schlecht, als Denedreth mit dem Mädchen zurückkam.

„Was soll das jetzt?"

„Wenn wir zuhause sind, werde ich dir alles erklären,"sagte Denedreth böse grinsend.

Als sie in Silindes Haus waren, durfte Orovingwen erst einmal ein heißes Bad nehmen.

Jetzt rückte Denedreth endlich mit der Sprache heraus, als mit ihrer Base alleine war.

„Diese Kleine ist ab jetzt Faramirs Verlobte namens Maegweth."

Silinde riß erstaunt die Augen auf.

„Ein sehr kluger Einfall,"sagte sie schließlich, als sie sich schließlich wieder in der Fassung hatte. „Aber wie willst du das Mädchen dazu bringen, für dich zu lügen."

„Keine Angst," beruhigte sie Denedreth. „Ich habe die Gier in Orovingwens Augen gesehen, als sie dieses Haus betrat."

Silinde suchte für Orovingwen ein passendes, vornehmes Kleid heraus. Da sie selbst etwas fülliger geworden war, passten viele ihrer alten Kleider nicht mehr. Sie fand schließlich ein wertvolles, gelbes Samtkleid. Sie ließ es Orovingwen bringen.

Das junge Mädchen glaubte zu träumen. Nachdem sie im Ringkrieg so viel Unglück erlebt hatte, denn ihr Elternhaus war zerstört wurden und fast alle darin waren umgekommen, schienen es nun die Valar plötzlich wieder gut mit ihr zu meinen.

Sie stieg aus dem Badezuber heraus und nachdem sie sich abgetrocknet hatte, probierte sie das wunderschöne Kleid von Silinde an. Es passte wie angegossen. Eine Zofe frisierte ihr das schwarze Haar. Dann musste sie wieder zu Denedreth und Silinde gehen.

„Sieht sie nicht aus wie ein Edelfräulein?"frohlockte Denedreth.

„Allerdings," nickte Silinde. „Absolut würdig für Faramir."

„Faramir?"fragte Orovingwen erstaunt.

Denedreth warf ihrer Base einen finsteren Blick zu.

„Nun, meine Teuere," wandte sie sich an Orovingwen, „das Luxusleben, das du von nun an führen wirst, ist natürlich nicht ganz umsonst. Du wirst für uns einen Auftrag ausführen. Wenn du nicht mitmachst, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass du in Druadan-Wald geführt wirst zu den Wilden Menschen."

Das junge Mädchen erschauderte, als sie das hörte.

„Ich werde alles tun, was Ihr verlangt, Herrin,"beteuerte sie.

„Gut!"nickte Denedreth. „Ab jetzt heißt du Maegweth, verstanden? Du bist die Tochter von Hauptmann Anborn. Ich werde dich morgen mit zu Frau Éowyn nehmen und dann wirst du dich als die Frau ausgeben, die Herr Faramir in Wirklichkeit liebt."

Orovingwen erschrak, als sie das hörte.

„Ich soll die weiße Herrin von Rohan anlügen?"

„Wenn du nicht mitmachst, lasse ich dich sofort in den Druadan-Wald bringen und suche mir eine andere Jungfrau,"erklärte Denedreth gelassen.

„Nein, nein," bettelte Orovingwen flehend. „Ich werde gehorchen."

§

Am nächsten Morgen ging Orovingwen, die nun Maegweth hieß, gehorsam mit den beiden alten Frauen zur Zitadelle hinauf.

Éowyn hatte in der Nacht schlecht geschlafen. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Faramir. Wenigsten war Denedreth seit gestern Nachmittag verschwunden und sie hatte wenigstens ihre Ruhe vor der gehässigen Witwe.

Während sie frühstückte, meldete plötzlich ein Bediensteter, dass Denedreth mit zwei Frauen in den Palast gekommen war. Éowyn hatte plötzlich keinen Appetit mehr und schob den Teller weg.

In diesem Moment kam auch schon Denedreth mit Silinde und Maegweth in das Speisezimmer.

Sie lächelte selbstgefällig.

Éowyn versuchte höflich zu sein und wünschte den Dreien einen guten Morgen.

„Wir wollten dir diese junge Dame hier vorstellen,"meinte Denedreth grinsend.

Éowyn betrachtete die dunkelhaarige Schönheit ahnungsvoll.

Maegweth lief puterrot an.

„Wie ist dein Name?" fragte die Eorlinga mit klopfenden Herzen.

„Ich heiße Maegweth,"erklärte sie leise.

„Was ist mit dir und Faramir?", wollte Éowyn wissen.

Maegweth holte tief Luft und warf einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu Denedreth. Sie wusste, dass sie jetzt glaubhaft wirken musste, sonst war ihr Leben keinen Pfifferling mehr wert.

„Faramir und ich, wir lieben uns,"sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme. „Er hat mir vor dem Ringkrieg versprochen, mich zu ehelichen. Leider wurde er dann von seinem Vater nach Ithilien geschickt und wir sahen uns nicht wieder."

In Éowyns Kopf wirbelte alles durcheinander. Da stand diese junge Frau vor ihr und behauptete, Faramir und sie wären ein Paar.

„Warum,"begann sie mühsam zu fragen, „warum hast du Faramir nie in den Häusern der Heilung besucht, als er dort verwundet lag?"

„Ich wusste nicht, dass er noch am Leben ist,"erklärte Maegweth, die jetzt sicherer beim Lügen wurde. „Er selbst kam erst zu mir, als er wieder gesund war."

„Was machte er bei dir?"fragte Éowyn barsch, während ihr die Eifersucht den Hals schier zuschnürte.

„Er kam zu mir, um mich zu lieben,"fuhr Maegweth errötend fort. „Er erzählte mir natürlich von Euch. Er sagte, er würde sich eine Lösung für dieses Problem einfallen lassen."

Éowyn starrte Maegweth fassungslos an. Das konnte, durfte nicht sein! Es sah Faramir überhaupt nicht ähnlich, so etwas zu tun. Der junge Truchseß war von edler und reiner Gesinnung, andererseits war er ein attraktiver Mann, der von vielen Frauen heimlich begehrt wurde. Und sie wusste auch von den Schwächen der Männer. In Rohan hatte sie so manch tapferen und edlen Krieger gekannt, der mit mehreren Frauen ein Verhältnis hatte.

„Wir lassen dich jetzt allein,"sagte Denedreth, die ein bösartiges Grinsen kaum unterdrücken konnte.

„Es tut mir leid," lispelte Maegweth verschämt.

Silinde versetzte ihr unauffällig einen Rippenstoß.

„Halt jetzt den Mund, dummes Ding!"zischte sie ihr leise zu.


	9. Unter Schock

**Leonel**: Die Folgen von Denedreths gemeinem Verhalten kannst du im nächsten Kapitel sehen....

§§§§§§

Kapitel 9: Unter Schock

Als die Frauen weg waren, ließ sich Éowyn zitternd auf einen Stuhl fallen und begann über sich und Faramir nachzudenken. Wie lange kannte sie ihren Verlobten eigentlich? Es war kaum ein Vierteljahr her, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal in den Häusern der Heilung begegnet waren.

Sie erinnerte sich, wie charmant ihr Faramir den Hof gemacht hatte. Sicher hatte er das nicht zum ersten Mal getan. Schließlich war er sechunddreißig Jahre alt und hatte bestimmt so manches Mädchen vor ihr gekannt. War es möglich, dass Faramir mehrere Frauen brauchte, um glücklich zu sein?

Éowyn war vollkommen verwirrt. Sie konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, dass Faramir ein heimliches Verhältnis mit dieser Maegweth hatte. Er musste doch damit rechnen, dass es eines Tages herauskommen würde. Andererseits gab es diese junge Frau, die steif und fest behauptete, Faramir würde sie lieben.

Zu allem Überfluß war Faramir jetzt nicht hier in der Stadt und konnte sich auch nicht verteidigen. Éowyn hielt es in Minas Tirith nicht mehr länger aus: sie wollte heim nach Rohan und dort noch einmal über alles nachdenken. Wenn Faramir sie wirklich liebte, dann würde er nach Edoras kommen und die Sache aufklären.

Sie rief Isilya herbei. Die Kammerzofe sollte ihr beim Packen helfen.

„Wir reisen nach Edoras!"erklärte sie der Zofe.

Isilya starrte sie erschrocken an.

„Aber Herrin! In ein paar Tagen ist doch Euere Hochzeit. Was habt Ihr nur vor?"

„Tu, was ich dir sage!"befahl Éowyn ungehalten. Sie hatte nicht die Absicht, der geschwätzigen Zofe lang und breit und erklären, was vorgefallen war.

§

Denedreth starrte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln aus dem Fenster ihres Gemaches, als Éowyn mit Isilya und einigen Wachsoldaten den siebten Festungsring verließ.

Beregond hatte einiges mitbekommen, von dem was vorgefallen war. Er hatte gemerkt, dass Denedreth das junge Paar um jeden Preis auseinanderbringen wollte. Und jetzt sah er, dass Éowyn mit versteinerter Miene Minas Tirith verließ.

Er klopfte an Denedreths Tür. Die ältere Frau riß die Tür auf und blickte ihn hochmütig an.

„Nun, Hauptmann, was wollt Ihr denn?"

„Werdet Ihr nun auch die Stadt verlassen, da es ja offensichtlich so schnell keine Hochzeit geben wird?"

„Das geht Euch überhaupt nichts an,"erwiderte Denedreth kalt. „Ich werde hierbleiben, solange es mir passt. Und jetzt geht!"

Beregond verließ fassungslos den Flügel des Palastes. Er war Faramir treu ergeben und auch seiner künftigen Gemahlin. Er wollte nicht zulassen, dass sein Herr unglücklich wurde. Offensichtlich hatte Denedreth eine böse Intrige gegen Éowyn ausgeheckt und sie dazu gebracht, die Stadt - und womöglich Faramir – zu verlassen. Beregond beschloß, seinem Herrn zu helfen.

§

Während Éowyn mit ihrem kleinen Gefolge durch das Stadttor ritt, kamen Elphir und die Schwanenritter mit dem gefangenen Haradhrim gerade zurück.

„Ist Faramir nicht bei euch?"fragte Éowyn erschrocken.

„Nein, er ist mit seinen Gefährten nach Ithilien gegangen,"erzählte Elphir hastig. „Sie versuchen dort meinen Vater zu befreien. Aber wo willst du hin, Éowyn?"

„Ich reite nach Edoras,"erklärte Éowyn knapp. „Ich habe einen Brief für Faramir hinterlassen. Es gibt da eine Sache, die geklärt werden muß. Doch ich kann nicht länger hier verweilen."

Elphir und Erchirion sahen sie erstaunt an. Doch sie hatten andere Sorgen: ihr Vater war immer noch gefangen und schwebte in höchster Gefahr. Faramirs Frauenprobleme gingen sie außerdem nichts an.

§

Éowyn hatte für Faramir einen versiegelten Brief hinterlassen. Sie hatte ihn auf das Schreibpult in seiner Amtsstube gelegt.

Denedreth hatte so etwas geahnt. Sie drang heimlich in die Amtsstube ein und fand den Brief auf dem Pult liegend. Sie nahm ihn an sich und warf ihn schließlich in das offene Kaminfeuer ihres Schlafgemaches. Dann suchte sie zufrieden ihre Base Silinde auf.

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit diesem Mädchen?"fragte Silinde ungehalten. „Ich habe keine große Lust, sie durchzufüttern."

„Du hast recht," nickte Denedreth. „Wir müssen sie loswerden."

„Aber sie könnte uns bei Faramir verraten,"warnte Silinde. „Was machen wir nur?"

„Ich lasse sie von meinem treuen Leibdiener in den Druadan-Wald bringen,"erklärte Denedreth eiskalt. „Dort wird sie früher oder später sterben. Ich habe Éowyns Brief vernichtet. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass er keine Zeit finden wird, dieser wilden Schildmaid nachzureiten. Wenn er die Sache mit Éowyn verdaut hat, werden wir ihm die richtige Maegweth schmackhaft machen. Durch diese Heirat wird auch dein Vetter Anborn hoch in der Gunst des Königs steigen und wir werden alle ein feudales Leben im Schatten der Krone führen."


	10. Imrahils Flucht und Éomers Rache

**gil-estel und Leonel** : Euer Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Ich habe jetzt mal ein Kapitelchen mit Fürst Imrahil eingefügt. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.

§§§§§

Kapitel 10: Imrahils Flucht und Éomers Rache

Fürst Imrahil erging es währenddessen gar nicht gut. Seine Bewacher zogen mit ihm kreuz und quer durch Ithilien. Ohne Korazir wirkten sie irgendwie ziellos. Der Häuptling hatte ihnen gesagt, sie sollten so schnell wie möglich aus der Gegend von Henneth Annûn verschwinden. Er selbst wollte dort auf seine Krieger warten, die Faramir als Gefangenen mitbringen wollten. Irgendwo an der Grenze zu Mordor wollten sie sich dann wieder treffen. Den ganzen Tag hatte der Fürst kaum etwas zu essen und zu trinken bekommen. Die Zunge klebte ihm schier am Gaumen.

Korazir wäre sicher damit nicht einverstanden, dass sein Gefangener Hunger und Durst litt. Doch der Anführer der Südländer war nun mal nicht da. Imrahil ahnte, dass er eine Gemeinheit gegen Faramir plante. Hoffentlich befand sich der junge Truchseß noch in Freiheit! Voller Sorge dachte der Fürst auch an seine eigenen Söhne. Sicherlich begleiteten sie seinen Neffen, falls er bereits etwas unternahm. Aber so wie Imrahil Faramir kannte, würde der Truchseß alles daran setzen, um ihn zu befreien. Imrahil lächelte traurig: Faramirs Hochzeit stand unmittelbar vor der Tür. Er hatte sich darauf gefreut. Eigentlich wollte er jetzt um diese Zeit bereits mit seiner Familie in Minas Tirith sein, um Faramirs und Éowyns Hochzeit mitvorzubereiten.

Wehmütig dachte Imrahil an die Krönungsfeierlichkeiten vor wenigen Monaten zurück. Wie sie alle miteinander gefeiert hatten und glücklich gewesen waren.

Ein Haradhrim stieß Imrahil unsanft an.

„He, du da, setz' dich hin! Wir schlagen hier unser Nachtlager auf."

„Kann ich etwas zu trinken haben?"fragte der Fürst höflich.

Der Haradhrim lachte dreckig.

„Natürlich!"

Er schleifte den gefesselten Mann zu einem nahen Wildbach und drückte seinen Kopf unter Wasser. Imrahil hielt erschrocken die Luft an. Was hatte der Kerl vor? Wollte er ihn tatsächlich ertränken? Verzweifelt begann der Fürst sich zu wehren, soweit es seine Fesseln erlaubten. In letzter Sekunde, bevor ihm die Sinne schwanden, riß ihn jemand an den Haaren nach oben. Imrahil hustete und würgte. Japsend sank er ans Ufer. Die Haradhrim begannen miteinander zu streiten. Imrahil merkte plötzlich, dass seine Fesseln sich durch die Nässe zu lockern begannen.

Die Haradhrim stritten immer lauter. Offensichtlich ging es nicht nur um ihn, sondern sie schienen auch uneins zu sein, wie es weitergehen sollte. Imrahil gelang es inzwischen, die Fesseln abzustreifen. Er spähte vorsichtig zu den Südländern hinüber. Sie gestikulierten wild und waren mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Langsam ließ sich Imrahil in das Wasser gleiten. Er war ein guter Schwimmer und Taucher. Schließlich war er am Meer aufgewachsen. Er tauchte sofort unter und begann ein Stück unter Wasser zu schwimmen. Die Strömung des Wildbaches trug ihn schnell fort. Als er wieder auftauchte, war er bereits ein ganzes Stück von seinen Bewachern entfernt. Schnell tauchte er wieder unter und schwamm weiter. Erst als er einen Krampf im Bein bekam, stieg er ans Ufer. Von den Haradhrim war nichts mehr zu hören und zu sehen. Imrahil lächelte listig. Dass es so einfach sein würde zu fliehen, hätte er nicht gedacht. Rasch begab er sich in den Wald. Die Dunkelheit bot ihm zusätzlich Schutz. Er musste so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith.

§

Éowyn und ihre Begleiter hatten es an diesem Tag bis zum Leuchtfeuerberg Amon Dîn geschafft. Dort schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager auf. Isilya versuchte verzweifelt, aus ihrer Herrin irgendetwas herauszubekommen. Doch Éowyn sagte ihr kein Wort. Schweigend saß sie am Feuer und starrte in die Flammen. Vor einigen Tagen war sie noch so glücklich mit Faramir gewesen und jetzt schien alles vorbei zu sein.

Plötzlich meldete ein Wachposten, dass sich ein Reitertrupp nahte. Erschrocken fuhr Éowyn hoch und ließ alles zu den Waffen greifen. Auch sie zog ihr Schwert. Es konnte sich ja um versprengte Haradhrim handeln. Vielleicht war es auch Faramir, wie Éowyn im Stillen hoffte.

Doch es waren Rohirrim. Als Éowyn ihren Bruder erkannte, machte ihr Herz einen Sprung und sie eilte dem jungen König entgegen.

Éomer war mehr als erstaunt, als er seine Schwester hier in der Wildnis erblickte. Nach einer herzlichen Begrüßung, erkundigte er sich danach, was vorgefallen war. Éowyn nahme ihren Bruder beiseite und sprach mit ihm. Éomer war der einzige Mensch, den sie blind vertrauen konnte. Ob sie Faramir jemals wieder vertrauen konnte, wusste sie nicht.

Der junge König ballte wütend die Fäuste.

„Wenn Faramir mir das nächste Mal begegnet, kann er sich auf was gefasst machen!", drohte er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Sei leise!"mahnte Éowyn erschrocken.

„Ich will nicht, dass du nach Rohan zurückreitest,"erklärte Éomer streng. „Wir gehen beide zurück nach Minas Tirith und warten, bis Faramir zurück ist."

„Ich halte es in dieser scheußlichen Stadt einfach nicht mehr aus!"stieß seine Schwester bedrückt hervor. „Ich will diese Denedreth nicht noch einmal sehen."

„Du bist mit dem Hexenkönig fertiggeworden, da wirst du doch mit dieser alten Muhme auch zurechtkommen,"wunderte sich Éomer.

„Das mit dem Hexenkönig war etwas ganz anderes,"erwiderte Éowyn wehmütig lächelnd. „Diese Frau kämpft mit Waffen, denen ich mich wohl nicht erwehren kann. Vielleicht hat sie recht: ich bin nur eine wilde Schildmaid, welche die Sitten Gondors nicht versteht."

„Wir lassen uns von diesem feinen Adelsleuten nicht unterkriegen!"meinte ihr Bruder kopfschüttelnd. „Wo wären sie jetzt, wenn Rohan im Ringkrieg nicht gekommen wäre? Diese Leute sollten uns eigentlich die Füße küssen."

Sein Wut auf Gondor wuchs.

„Wir reiten jetzt weiter – und du wirst mitkommen!"beschloß er.

Éowyn zauderte, aber sie gehorchte dann doch ihrem Bruder. Sie liebte ja Faramir immer noch und vermisste ihn schrecklich.

Das Nachtlager wurde abgebrochen und Éowyn Gefolge schloß sich den Rohirrim an.

§

Faramir und seine Gefährten hatten mit den beiden Gefangenen die Wälder Ithiliens verlassen. Vor ihnen lag der Pelennor im Mondlicht. In Osgiliath hatten sie von den Soldaten, die dort stationiert waren, Pferde erhalten. Sie würden noch in dieser Nacht Minas Tirith erreichen.

Korazir hatte im Ärmel seines roten Gewandes einen winzigen Dolch versteckt. Man hatte ihm jetzt die Hände um den Sattelknauf gefesselt, damit er sich besser auf dem Pferd halten konnte. Er merkte, dass er mit dieser etwas leichteren Fesselung besser an den Mini-Dolch herankam.

Es dauerte nicht lange, und er spürte den Dolch in den Händen. Er konnte nun beginnen, unauffällig an seinen Fesseln herumzusäbeln. Zu allem Unglück sollte ihm auch noch ausgerechnet Éomer zur Hilfe kommen.

„Seht, da vorne reiten Rohirrim!"rief Damrod plötzlich überrascht.

Auch Faramir erblickte jetzt den Reitertrupp, der von Norden her Richtung Minas Tirith ritt.

Der junge Truchseß erkannte im Mondlicht das Banner Éomers.

„Schnell, lasst uns zu ihnen hinreiten!"rief er erfreut.

§

Éomer sah die die kleine Gruppe zuerst. Er griff misstrauisch zu seinem Schwert. Éowyn starrte mit blassem Gesicht auf die nahenden Reiter.

„Das ist Faramir," hauchte sie tonlos.

„Der kann jetzt was erleben,"zischte Éomer und ritt grimmig auf seinen Schwager in spe zu.

Faramir war inzwischen von seinem Pferd abgestiegen und erwartete nichtsahnend die Ankunft des jungen Königs. Er lächelte sogar. Doch sein Lächeln erstarb, als er Éomers wutverzerrtes Gesicht sah.

Der Rohirrim hielt ganz dicht vor Faramir sein Pferd an und sprang aus dem Sattel.

Éowyn ahnte schlimmes und sie trieb Windfola voran.

„Éomer, sei gegrüßt!"rief Faramir und versuchte, freundlich zu bleiben.

Der König ging wutschnaubend auf ihn zu und versetzte ihn einen Kinnhaken. Faramir hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass ihn Éomer attackieren würde. Der Schlag streckte ihn nieder. Benommen und erstaunt rieb er sich das schmerzende Kinn.

„Éomer, was tust du da?"keuchte er.

Der junge König packte Faramir grimmig an seiner Lederrüstung. Mablung und Damrod hatten längst zu den Waffen gegriffen, um ihren Herrn zu verteidigen. Sie drängten Éomer weg von Faramir.

„Hört sofort auf, bitte!"schrie Éowyn mit schriller Stimme.

Nun griffen auch die Rohirrim-Soldaten ein, um ihren König zu schützen.

Jeden Augenblick konnte Blut fließen.

Faramir rappelte sich auf und ging auf Éowyn zu.

„Kannst du mir erklären, was los ist?"

Ein Rohirrim-Krieger bedrohte ihn mit seinem Schwert.

„Bleibt weg von der Herrin, wenn Euch Euer Leben lieb ist, Truchseß!"

„Weg mit den Schwertern!"befahl Éowyn und sah Faramir ernst an.

„Ich habe heute Maegweth gesehen."

„Maegweth?" wiederholte der junge Truchseß erstaunt. „Wer soll das sein?"

Éomer platzte der Kragen von neuem.

„Jetzt spielt er auch noch den Unschuldigen! Ich wette, er hat Angst vor uns."

Mablung und Damrod schäumten vor Wut und griffen wieder zu ihren Schwertern.

„Hört auf damit!"rief jetzt auch Faramir. „Das hat doch alles keinen Zweck. Es liegt anscheinend ein großes Missverständnis vor."

„Missverständnis?" fragte Éowyn mit bitterem Lächeln. „Dieses Missverständnis ist weiblich und sehr hübsch. Denedreth hat mir heute deine Geliebte, die du eigentlich heiraten wolltest, vorgestellt."

„Denedreth!"stieß Faramir schockiert hervor. „Du glaubst das doch nicht etwa, meine liebste Éowyn?"

„Was hätte Denedreth davon, mich aus Minas Tirith wegzuekeln?"fragte Éowyn unter Tränen.

„Sollte es ihr nicht gleich sein, wen du heiratest?"

Faramir dachte fieberhaft nach, wo er diesen Namen Maegweth schon einmal gehört hatte. Anborns Tochter, schoß ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf.

„Ich kann dir das erklären, Éowyn,"sagte Faramir aufgewühlt.

„Korazir ist weg!" schrie Damrod in diesem Moment.

„Verdammt!"fluchte Faramir auf.

„Was wolltest du mir erklären?"fragte Éowyn, während ihr die Tränen in die Augen schossen.

Faramir konnte unmöglich länger mit ihr reden: wenn Korazir die Flucht gelang, war Imrahils Leben wohl entgültig verwirkt. Der Haradhrim-Häuptling durfte auf keinen Fall seine Männer erreichen. Damrod und Mablung ritten ihm bereits hinterher. Faramir durfte seine Gefährten nicht im Stich lassen.


	11. Auf Messers Schneide

**Leonel und gil-estel** : Mit Denedreth geht es erst in einem der nächsten Kapitel weiter. Jetzt muß erstmal Faramir eine wichtige Entscheidung treffen: Korazir verfolgen oder mit Éowyn sprechen.

§§§§§

Kapitel 11: Auf Messers Schneide

Faramir wusste, dass er wertvolle Zeit verschenkte. Aber er wusste auch, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder Gelegenheit haben würde, mit Éowyn zu reden, wenn er es jetzt nicht tat. Die Intrige seiner Tante würde aufgehen.

„Éowyn, hör mir zu,"sagte er ernst. „Mir ist jetzt eingefallen, warum Denedreth einen Vorteil durch eine Verbindung zwischen Maegweth und mir haben könnte. Hauptmann Anborn, Maegweths Vater ist ein Vetter zweiten Grades von Denedreth. Wenn ich Maegweth heiraten würde, dann wird auch ihre Familie hochadelig. Die ganze Sippe, darunter auch Denedreth, würde davon profitieren."

Éowyn verschränkte die Arme und sah Faramir zweifelnd an. Konnten diese blauen Augen, die so flehend ansahen, lügen?

Faramir legte vorsichtig seine Hände auf ihre Schultern.

„Ich muß jetzt los, sonst werden wir Korazir nie wieder einfangen, und Imrahil wird sterben. Was auch immer passieren wird: du sollst wissen, dass ich dich über alles liebe."

Éowyn sah ihn nur tränenverhangenen Augen an. Ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass Faramir nicht gelogen hatte. Doch sie wollte ihm trotzdem noch nicht so recht trauen. Es gab ja immer noch diese junge Frau namens Maegweth, die ihr eine ziemlich glaubwürdige Geschichte aufgetischt hatte.

Faramir warf einen letzten liebevollen Blick auf sie, während er zu seinem Pferd ging.

„Faramir," flüsterte Éowyn kaum hörbar. Die Tränen liefen jetzt offen über ihr Gesicht.

Éomer, der sich im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat jetzt zu ihr. Seine Miene war immer noch finster.

„Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt nach Rohan reiten,"erklärte er grimmig. „Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, Minas Tirith zu betreten."

§

Korazir hatte die Meinungsverschiedenheit zwischen seinen Bewachern und den Rohirrim eiskalt ausgenutzt: seine Fesseln hatte er sowieso schon fast durch das Messer gelöst. Ein rascher Ruck, und er war frei. Als Mablung und Damrod ein paar Augenblicke nicht aufpassten, weil sie ihrem Herrn zur Hilfe eilen wollten, ergriff er die Zügel seines Pferdes und die vom Pferd des jungen Harek und ritt davon. Er hielt auf die Wälder Ithiliens zu: er wusste, dass dort seine Männern lauerten.

„Ich glaube, wir werden verfolgt!"rief Harek ängstlich.

Korazir fluchte leise und trieb sein Pferd voran. Er konnte jetzt nicht länger Rücksicht auf den immer noch gefesselten Harek nehmen und er ließ die Zügel von dessen Pferd los: damit würde er schneller sein.

„Aber mein Fürst!" stieß der junge Haradhrim entsetzt hervor.

„Wir holen dich später!"Lautete Korazirs knappe Antwort.

Dieser Junge war jetzt nur unnötiger Ballast für ihn.

Damrod und Mablung hatten Harek schnell erreicht. Aber Korazir war für sie wichtiger und sie ließen den immer noch gefesselten Jungen gehen.

Ein Stück hinter ihnen kam Faramir herangeritten. Harek setzte jetzt alles auf eine Karte: wenn er sich dem jungen Truchseß in den Weg stellte, konnte er so seinem Herrn helfen. So gut es ging, lenkte er mit gefesselten Händen sein Pferd Faramir entgegen.

„Aus dem Weg!" schrie Faramir erschrocken.

War der junge Haradhrim vollkommen verrückt geworden? Er ritt mit vollem Galopp auf ihn zu.

Faramir musste jetzt blitzschnell handeln, sonst würde es einen schrecklichen Unfall geben. Er zog rasch seinen Dolch aus dem Gürtel und warf ihn nach Harek. Der junge Haradhrim wich aus – aber zu spät: Faramirs Dolch traf ihn in den Hals und er sank tödlich getroffen vom Pferd.

Faramir tat es schrecklich leid um den tollkühnen Jungen, aber ihm war keine andere Wahl geblieben. Er stieg schnell ab und zog seinen Dolch aus der Wunde.

Harek starrte ihn mit seinen großen dunklen Augen an, sprechen konnte er nicht mehr. Er würde an seinem eigenen Blut ersticken.

„Du bist ein tapferer Junge,"sagte Faramir leise zu ihm.

In den Augen des Haradhrim konnte er so etwas wie Dankbarkeit erkennen. Dankbar, dass er die letzten Augenblicke seines Lebens nicht alleine verbringen musste. Dann erstarrte sein Blick: er war tot.

Faramir drückte ihm seufzend die Augen zu. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

Als er weiterritt, wuchs seine Wut auf Korazir, der diesen Jungen praktisch in den Tod geschickt hatte.

Damrod und Mablung hatten inzwischen den Wald erreicht. Plötzlich sahen sie keine Spur mehr von Korazir.

„Verdammt,"fluchte Damrod leise. „Ich glaube, der Kerl ist uns entwischt."

„Was sollen wir tun?" fragte Mablung unsicher. „Auf Faramir warten?"

„Ja, das sollten wir,"murmelte Damrod.

Sie stiegen von den Pferden ab. Im gleichen Augenblick brach eine Gruppe Haradhrim aus den Büschen hervor. Die beiden Waldläufer hatten keine Chance gegen diese Übermacht. Sie mussten sich ergeben.

Korazir, der sich bei ihnen befand, frohlockte: nun hatte er den Spieß umgedreht. Faramirs treueste Gefährten waren jetzt in seiner Hand. Es würde eine Leichtigkeit sein, den Truchseß selbst gefangenzunehmen.

Faramir, der inzwischen nahe an den Wald gekommen war, sah schon von der Ferne, was geschehen war. Er wusste, dass er sich ergeben musste, sonst würden seine Freunde sterben.

Er stieg von seinem Hengst. Flammenmähne, der Rotfuchs, schnaubte. Auch er schien die Gefahr zu wittern. Faramir redete beruhigend auf elbisch mit ihm. Diesen Rat hatte ihm Aragorn vor einiger Zeit gegeben.

„Hortha, mellon nin, hortha an Minas Tirith!"1 sagte Faramir leise zu Flammenmähne.

Das kluge Tier spitzte die Ohren und galoppierte davon. Der junge Truchseß sah seinem Pferd

bedrückt nach. Dann ging er tapfer auf den Wald zu.

1 „Eile, mein Freund, eile nach Minas Tirith!"(Übers. aus dem Sindarin)


	12. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich

**Gil-estel**: natürlich habe ich die Bücher gelesen: in der Carroux – und in der Krege-Übersetzung. Warum diese Frage? Habe ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Mir ist beim besten Willen kein Fehler aufgefallen. Die Idee zu dieser Story stammt sogar aus dem Buch. Der folgende Satz von Éowyn hat mich inspiriert: „Wird deine hochmütige Sippschaft nicht sagen: ‚Seht mal, ein junger Mann aus gutem Hause, der sich eine Wilde aus dem Norden gezähmt hat! Hat er denn keine von númenorischem Geblüt gefunden?'"

Natürlich habe ich Charaktere wie Denedreth und Silinde frei erfunden. Aber genauso gut könnten die beiden zu Faramirs „hochmütiger Sippschaft" gehören.

**Leonel**: Ob sich das zwischen Éowyn und Faramir wieder einrenken wird, verrate ich nicht. Denedreth wird noch Ärger kriegen, verlass dich drauf! Aber im nächsten Kapitel noch nicht..

§§§§§

Kapitel 12: Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich

Beregond hatte sich als einfacher Bürger von Minas Tirith verkleidet. In einem Kapuzenmantel gehüllt schlich er Denedreths treuem Leibdiener Harlond hinterher. Der breitschultrige Mann ging zu Silindes Haus. Beregond wunderte sich: was hatte der Diener dort zu suchen? Irgendetwas merkwürdiges ging hier vor. Der treue Leibwächter Faramirs versteckte sich hinter eine Säule.

Es dauerte nicht lange und Harlond verließ das Haus wieder. Auf seinem Rücken trug er einen schweren, länglichen Sack. Beregond ahnte nichts gutes. Jetzt wollte er dem Diener erst recht folgen. Harlond lud den Sack, der anscheinend recht schwer war, auf eine Karre. Dann ließ er sich von Silindes Knechten ein Pferd bringen und spannte dieses vor die Karre. Anschließend setzte er sich selbst auf die Karre und trieb das Pferd an. Beregond konnte ihm immer noch leicht zu Fuß folgen, da die Karre nur langsam durch die Zirkel der Stadt rollte. Es war viel Betrieb auf den Straßen, obwohl es schon dunkel war. Als Beregond merkte, dass Harlond die Stadt verlassen wollte, lieh er sich schnell von einem Wachposten ein Pferd. Der Soldat war ziemlich überrascht, als er Beregond in der merkwürdigen Verkleidung erkannte.

§

Harlond hatte nicht vor, das junge Mädchen namens Orowingven, das betäubt in dem Sack steckte, bis in den Druadan-Wald zu bringen. Er wollte sie im Anduin ertränken. Das ging schneller und war sicherer. Beregond folgte ihm in einem sicheren Abstand. Doch irgendwann merkte Harlond, dass ihn jemand verfolgte und er griff zu seinem Bogen. Aber er wusste nicht, dass er an einem erfahrenen Soldaten geraten war. Beregond konnte den Pfeilen leicht ausweichen. Er zog sein Schwert. Harlond bekam es mit der Angst zu tun und sprang vom Wagen. Weit kam er nicht. Beregond sprang vom galoppierenden Pferd aus auf ihm und überwältigte ihn nach einer kurzen Rangelei. Ehe Harlond sich versah, war er gefesselt. Beregond öffnete rasch die Verschnürungen des Sacks. Hustend und würgend schälte sich das Mädchen daraus hervor. Beregond erkannte sie sofort: sie war zusammen mit Faramirs Verwandten heute morgen in der Zitadelle erschienen.

„Bitte helft mir!" flehte sie.

„Wie konnte das geschehen?"fragte der Soldat erstaunt.

„Faramirs Tante und diese Silinde sind hinterhältige Hexen!"stieß Orowingven unter Tränen hervor. „Sie haben mich nur benutzt. Und jetzt wollten sie mich umbringen, da ich zuviel weiß."

Beregond verstand so langsam, was vor sich ging: Éowyns überraschender Aufbruch und Denedreths Verhalten.

„Du wirst jetzt schön mit mir kommen, und Herrn Faramir alles erklären, wenn er zurückkommt,"befahl er dem Mädchen streng.

Zusammen mit Orowingven und dem gefesselten Diener kehrte Beregond nach Minas Tirith zurück, just im gleichen Moment, als Éowyn und Éomer mit ihrem Gefolge zurückkamen. Éowyn hatte sich nun doch entschlossen, in die Stadt zurückzukehren, nachdem sie mit Faramir gesprochen hatte. Éomer jedoch war nicht begeistert.

„Was ist hier los?" staunte Éowyn. „Das ist ja Maegweth auf dem Wagen, Beregond."

„Verzeiht, Herrin," lispelte Orowingven verschämt. „Aber ich heiße nicht Maegweth. Es war alles nur eine Täuschung. Diese zwei alten Frauen sind daran schuld. Sie haben mich dazu gezwungen."

„Erzähl mir alles, Mädchen!"forderte Éowyn bestürzt.

§

Elphir und Erchirion hatten inzwischen den gefangenen Haradhrim in den Kerker bringen lassen.

„Ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl wegen Faramir und unserem Vater,"meinte Erchirion zu seinem älteren Bruder. „Sollten wir nicht doch besser gleich dem König Bericht erstatten?"

„Du hast recht," nickte Elphir nachdenklich. „Komm mit!"

§

Éowyn war schockiert, als sie Orowingwens Geschichte gehört hatte. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einer hässlichen Intrige seitens Denedreth. Den Tränen nahe drehte sie sich zu ihrem Bruder um. Auch Éomer war fassungslos über so viel Boshaftigkeit.

„Es ist, als ob diese Person bei Grima Schlangenzunge in die Lehre gegangen sei," murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

Während sie immer noch im Eingangsbereich der Stadt standen und redeten, kam ein reiterloses Pferd herangaloppiert.

„Das ist Flammenmähne!"schrie Éowyn entsetzt.

Sie sprang von Windfola und eilte auf den Fuchs zu, um ihn zu beruhigen. Beregond und Éomer sahen sich das Sattelzeug genau an.

„Es sieht nicht so aus, als ob Faramir gestürzt wäre,"murmelte Éomer stirnerunzelnd. „Es ist alles ordentlich beisammen. Auch kein Kampf scheint stattgefunden zu haben."

„In den Wäldern Ithiliens ist ein Pferd manchmal hinderlich,"erklärte Beregond eifrig. „Sicherlich hat Faramir sein Pferd aus freien Stücken nach Hause geschickt."

Ein Reitertrupp näherte sich aus den oberen Zirkeln der Stadt.

„Macht Platz für den König!"schrie ein Soldat.

„Aragorn!"stießen Éowyn und ihr Bruder gleichzeitig erleichtert hervor.

§

Aragorn hatte nicht schlecht gestaunt, als ihn Faramirs Vettern aufgeregt im Thronsaal aufsuchten. Doch als er die ganze Geschichte erfuhr, schritt er sofort zur Tat: die zwei wichtigsten Männer nach ihm in Gondor befanden sich in den Händen der Haradhrim. Das duldete keinen Aufschub. Der König hatte viel von den grausamen Foltermethoden der Südländer gehört, und er hoffte, dass Imrahil und Faramir noch unversehrt waren.

Elphir und Erchirion starrten ihn verblüfft an, als er in einfacher Waldläufertracht aus seinen Gemächern zurückkam. In Windeseile stellte Aragorn einen Rettungstrupp zusammen. Dann zogen sie los. Der König ritt an der Spitze des kleinen Zuges. Als er unten am Tor den Menschenauflauf sah, wunderte er sich zunächst. Und als er Éomer und Éowyn darunter erblickte, noch mehr.

„Was ist geschehen?" fragte Aragorn Éowyn, die immer noch Faramirs Pferd an den Zügeln hielt.

Auch der König erkannte jetzt das Pferd. Erschrocken fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über den Mund.

„Die Haradhrim haben Faramir wahrscheinlich jetzt auch in ihrer Gewalt,"sagte Éowyn mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

„Dann haben wir keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren,"murmelte Aragorn.

„Ich reite mit!" rief Éowyn sofort.

„Nein!"schrien Aragorn und Éomer wie aus einem Munde.

Die junge Eorlinga zuckte zusammen, als die Beiden sie so laut anschrien.

„Hast du nicht mit jemanden noch ein Hühnchen da oben zu rupfen?"fragte Éomer und deutete hinauf zur Zitadelle.

Éowyn lächelte grimmig:

„Allerdings!"

Sie trieb Windfola voran und verschwand alsbald zwischen den Häusern.


	13. Bauer Feril und Denedreths Feigheit

**Leonel**: Es geht jetzt erst mal mit Imrahil weiter, dann trifft Éowyn auf Denedreth....

**Gil-estel**: Ich hatte schon befürchtet, ich hätte etwas falsch gemacht. Danke für dein großes Lob. Wie schon oben erwähnt, wird Éowyn im nächsten Kapitel erneut Denedreth treffen.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 13: Bauer Feril und Denedreths Feigheit

Ein Bauer, der einen großen Hof in der Nähe des Anduin besaß, fand den völlig entkräfteten Fürsten von Dol Amroth am Flussufer. Er ahnte natürlich nicht, welch hohen Herrn er da in sein Haus brachte.

Als Imrahil wieder erwachte, lag er in einem einfachen Bett, mit einem groben Leinenhemd bekleidet.

„Wo bin ich?" fragte er leise.

„Bei uns,"erklärte der Bauer Feril kurzangebunden. „Was ist Euch eigentlich zugestoßen?"

„Ich bin Fürst Imrahil von Dol Amroth und wurde von Haradhrim entführt," erzählte dieser dem Bauern.

„Das ist doch nicht möglich,"murmelte Feril kopfschüttelnd.

Er ging aus dem Zimmer und sah sich die Kleidungsstücke an, die seine Frau zum Trocknen vor dem offenen Kamin aufgehängt hatte. Als er jedoch die feinen Stoffe sah, wurde er blaß. Rasch lief er zurück in das Krankenzimmer.

„Es tut mir leid, mein...mein Fürst, dass ich an Euch zweifelte,"stammelte er verlegen.

„Schon gut," winkte Imrahil lächelnd ab. „Ich muß so schnell wie möglich nach Minas Tirith und den Truchseß informieren."

„Aber Euere Kleider sind noch nicht trocken,"sagte Feril bedauernd.

„Das macht nichts," meinte Imrahil freundlich. „Gebt mir etwas von Euch zum anziehen und Ihr dürft dafür meine Kleider behalten."

Feril riß die Augen staunend weit auf: so wertvolle Kleider hatte er noch nie besessen. Schnell ließ er seine Frau etwas zum Anziehen für den Fürsten aus seiner Kleidertruhe holen. Imrahil zog das grobe Hemd, die Hose und das abgewetzte Lederwams an, das ihm Feril gab.

„Habt Ihr auch ein Reittier?"

„Leider nur einen alten Esel,"sagte Feril bedauernd.

„Das genügt mir,"meinte Imrahil zufrieden. „Ich werde Euch den Esel alsbald zurückschicken und auch etwas Geld."

Feril verneigte sich vor dem Fürsten.

„Das ist fast zuviel der Ehre, mein Herr."

Wenig später ritt Imrahil Richtung Minas Tirith. In der einfachen Kleidung erkannte ihn natürlich niemand, was auch eine Art Schutz für ihn war.

§§§

Éowyn erreichte rasch die Stadt. Ja, sie würde es dieser Denedreth schon besorgen! Dieses boshafte, alte Weib sollte seine Strafe bekommen. Als sie Windfola in den Ställen im sechsten Festungsring unterbrachte, ging gerade die Sonne auf. Die Wache am Weißen Baum wechselte gerade, als Éowyn grußlos an den Soldaten vorbeirannte. Sie hatte jetzt anderes im Kopf. Völlig außer Atem erreichte sie den Flügel des Palastes, wo Faramir und sie lebten. Mit Sicherheit hielt sich Denedreth dort auf und schlief selig. Wütend schlug Éowyn an die Tür des Schlafzimmers.

„Steht auf und legt mir Rechenschaft ab!"rief sie zornig.

Doch niemand rührte sich. Éowyn stieß die Tür grimmig auf. Doch das Bett war unberührt. Ebenso waren die Denedreths Sachen verschwunden. Hatte sich diese falsche Schlange also aus dem Staub gemacht! Die junge Frau verließ das Zimmer wieder. Im Flur lief ihr eine Dienerin über dem Weg.

„Wo ist Frau Denedreth hin?"wollte Éowyn wissen.

„Sie ist zur ihrer Base, Frau Silinde, gezogen,"erzählte die Dienerin.

„Das dachte ich mir fast!"knurrte Éowyn wütend und verließ rasch die Zitadelle.

Natürlich wusste Éowyn nicht, wo Silinde wohnte, und musste sich erst durchfragen. Es dauerte fast den halben Vormittag, bis sie an das große Haus kam, wo Silinde mit ihrem Mann wohnte.

Silindes Ehemann Nardil öffnete die Tür, als Éowyn energisch angeklopft hatte. Er hatte keine Ahnung von den ganzen Vorgängen und staunte nicht schlecht, die aufgebrachte Eorlinga vor sich zu sehen. Natürlich wusste er sofort, wen er vor sich hatte. Es gab in Gondor fast keine Frauen mit solch langem hellblonden Haar.

„Was wünscht Ihr, Frau Éowyn?"fragte er demütig.

„Ist Frau Denedreth in Euerem Haus?"wollte Éowyn wissen, die nur mühsam ihre Wut im Zaume halten konnte.

„Ja, sie weilt bei meiner Gemahlin,"erwiderte Nardil verwundert. „Wünscht Ihr sie etwa zu sprechen?"

„Allerdings," meinte Éowyn fast ein wenig zu barsch.

Nardil bat sie herein und sie folgte ihm durch einen düsteren Vorraum in das große Kaminzimmer. Dort saßen die beiden älteren Frauen und tranken Tee. Als Denedreth Éowyn erblickte, erhob sie sich erschrocken.

„Was tut Ihr noch hier?"fragte Silinde ungehalten an Denedreths Stelle.

„Wie redest du eigentlich mit der Verlobten von Fürst Faramir, Weib?"rief Nardil entsetzt aus, bevor Éowyn etwas sagen konnte.

„Ich habe etwas mit Denedreth zu klären,"sagte Éowyn gelassen und warf Silinde einen verächtlichen Blick zu.

Nardil packte seine Frau grob am Unterarm und führte sie aus dem Zimmer. Denedreth stand bebend da und griff mit der Hand an ihren Hals.

„Ich habe mit Faramir gesprochen,"sagte Éowyn mit blitzenden Augen zu der älteren Frau. „Und außerdem ist uns deine Maegweth begegnet. Das arme Ding hat alles gestanden! Wie konntet Ihr nur!"

„Ich bin unschuldig," log Denedreth. „Silinde ist schuld an allem. Sie hatte diesen Plan mit Maegweth. Traust du mir so eine schändliche Tat wirklich zu, Kind? Ich hatte eigentlich nie etwas gegen deine Heirat mit Faramir. Aber man wird wohl noch seine Bedenken äußern dürfen, oder? Ist das nicht das Vorrecht des Alters?"

„Ihr lügt ja schon wieder und feige seid Ihr noch dazu!"rief Éowyn zornig. „Ich kann mich noch gut erinnern, dass Ihr gestern morgen das große Wort geführt habt bei dieser Sache. Silinde hat Euch nur nach dem Mund geredet. Ich glaube, dass ich Euch schon gut kenne, Denedreth!"

„Faramir wird mir glauben, und nur das zählt,"erwiderte Denedreth böse lächelnd. „Er würde es niemals wagen, die Schwester seines Vaters aus der Stadt zu vertreiben. Er würde mir so eine Tat niemals zutrauen."

„Wir werden ja sehen, was nach Faramirs Rückkehr geschieht,"erwiderte Éowyn finster. „Ich rate Euch jedenfalls dringend, Euch nicht mehr in die Nähe der Zitadelle zu wagen."

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie Denedreth stehen und verließ mit erhobenem Kopf das Haus.

Als sie die Zitadelle erreichte, sah sie, dass erneut Besuch gekommen war: diesmal aus Dol Amroth. Imrahils Tochter Lothiriel und der jüngste Sohn Amrothos.

„Gibt es etwas neues von unserem Vater?"fragte Lothiriel Éowyn ängstlich.

„Leider nicht," erwiderte Éowyn seufzend. „Nun hat sich auch noch Faramir in Gefahr begeben. Wir befürchten, dass er nun ebenfalls von den Haradhrim gefangen genommen wurde.

„Oh weh!"stieß Amrothos entsetzt hervor. „Das hört sich gar nicht gut an. So schlechte Kunde! Was machen unsere Brüder?"

„Sie sind mit König Elessar und meinem Bruder Éomer losgeritten, um die Haradhrim zu jagen,"erzählte Éowyn.

Sie blickte die beiden Geschwister an, die recht betreten dreinschauten.

„Kommt erst mal mit in die Zitadelle!"


	14. Faramirs Gefangennahme

**Gil-estel** : Keine weiteren Entführungen? Ich glaube, da muß ich dich „enttäuschen".

**Leonel**: So schnell lässt sich Denedreth nicht aus Minas Tirith vertreiben, keine Bange.

§§§§§

Kapitel 14: Faramirs Gefangennahme

Vorsichtig ging Faramir auf den Wald zu, nachdem sein Pferd weggaloppiert war. Er sah aus der Ferne, wie Korazirs Männer brutal mit seinen treuen Gefährten umgingen. Er pirschte sich ganz leise an die Haradhrim heran. Damrod und Mablung wurden von den Haradhrim zusammengeschlagen. Sie waren gefesselt und konnten sich nicht wehren. Faramirs Zorn wuchs von Sekunde zu Sekunde: Korazir war ein Feigling!

„Halt!" brüllte Faramir plötzlich. „Laßt sie gehen und nehmt mich!"

Korazir lächelte listig. Genau das hatte er gewollt!

„Fesselt ihn," sagte er mit Genugtuung in der Stimme.

Unsanft wurden Faramirs Arme nach hinten gerissen und zusammengebunden.

„Was machen wir mit den beiden Waldläufern?" fragte einer von den Haradhrim.

„Die lassen wir hier," meinte Korazir zufrieden. „Ich bin ja kein Unmensch, der gefesselte Männer umbringt. Bindet sie an die Bäume! So wird es länger dauern, bis sie gefunden werden."

Damrod und Mablung blickten ihren Herrn traurig an.

„Das wollten wir nicht, Herr Faramir," flüsterte Damrod bedrückt.

„Ist schon gut," sagte Faramir gefasst. „So schnell wird man mich nicht töten."

Als Korazir das mitbekam, grinste er böse.

„Nein, schnell werden wir Faramir bestimmt nicht töten. Er wird ganz langsam sterben. So langsam, dass er uns zum Schluß anbetteln wird, ihn endlich von seinen Qualen zu erlösen."

Faramir schluckte, als er das hörte. Etwas anderes hatte er von diesem gemeinen Mörder auch nicht erwartet. Er war kein Feind mit Ehre im Leib, sondern ein mieser Feigling.

„Warum kämpfen wir nicht um Leben und Tod, Korazir?" fragte er tapfer. „Mann gegen Mann. Schwert gegen Schwert."

„Weil du hingerichtet werden sollst, und zwar nach Art der Haradhrim," erklärte Korazir arrogant.

Faramir schüttelte bitter lächelnd den Kopf.

„Du bist also zu feige, gib es zu!"

Daraufhin schlug ihm Korazir die Faust ins Gesicht. Blut tropfte aus Faramirs Nase. Damrod und Mablung schlossen entsetzt die Augen. Begann bereits jetzt die Folterung des jungen Truchsessen?

Faramir gab keinen Schmerzenslaut von sich, sondern blickte Korazir verächtlich an. Der Haradhrim-Häuptling ballte erneut die Faust, provoziert vom Verhalten seines Todfeindes.

„Da kommt jemand!" riefen plötzlich einige Krieger und zogen ihre Krummschwerter.

Korazir ließ von Faramir ab.

„Macht euch kampfbereit!" kommandierte er seine Männer und zog sein eigenes Schwert hervor.

„Wir sind es nur," riefen Stimmen von weitem.

Korazir sah seine Krieger verblüfft an. Was taten sein Hauptmann und die anderen, die er mit Imrahil gen Süden geschickt hatte, plötzlich wieder hier?

„Wo ist der Fürst?" fuhr Korazir seinen Hauptmann Murak barsch an.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr," stammelte Murak. „Imrahil ist entkommen. Er hat sich in einen Bach fallen lassen und ist davongeschwommen."

Faramir war erleichtert, als er das hörte. Er hoffte, dass sich sein Onkel bereits in Sicherheit befand.

Korazir jedoch brach in ein ohrenbetäubendes Wutgeschrei aus. Dann schlug er Murak zusammen, bis dieser reglos am Boden liegenblieb.

„Ich werde euch alle dafür büßen lassen!" schrie er die Soldaten an, die Murak begleitet hatten.

„Und jetzt nichts wie weg nach Harad, bevor uns ganz Gondor auf den Fersen ist."

Die Haradhrim holten ihre Pferde. Sie zerrten Faramir auf eines von den Pferden, dann galoppierten sie los, Richtung Süden.

Damrod und Mablung sahen dem Trupp besorgt nach, bis er zwischen den Bäumen verschwand.

§

Imrahil hatte inzwischen Minas Tirith erreicht. Auf schnellsten Wege begab er sich hinauf zur Zitadelle. Dort oben hatte er zunächst Schwierigkeiten, Einlaß zu finden. In der einfachen Kleidung sah er wirklich nicht wie ein hoher Herr aus. Doch endlich erkannte ihn einer der Wachsoldaten.

„Verzeiht, mein Herr!" sagte der Soldat beschämt. „Natürlich dürft Ihr zur Zitadelle gehen."

Der Fürst eilte am Weißen Baum vorbei und lief seinem jüngsten Sohn Amrothos in die Arme.

„Vater, ist es möglich?" rief er freudig aus. „Du bist zurück. Wie ging das vor sich?"

„Ich muß unbedingt zum König," sagte Imrahil gehetzt. „Korazir führt etwas Böses gegen Faramir im Schilde. Womöglich hat ihn der Schurke bereits gefangengenommen."

„König Elessar ist losgeritten, um Faramir und dir zu helfen," erzählte Amrothos rasch. „Auch Elphir und Erchirion sind bei dem Hilfstrupp."

Jetzt kamen auch Éowyn und Lothiriel hinzu.

„Fürst Imrahil, habt Ihr Faramir gesehen?" fragte Éowyn hoffnungsvoll.

„Leider nein," berichtete Imrahil. „Korazir hat mich von einem kleinen Trupp Richtung Süden bringen lassen wollen, aber ich konnte den Kerlen entkommen. Es war eine recht abenteuerliche Flucht, die ich aber jetzt nicht in allen Einzelheiten erzählen will. Ich möchte jetzt erst mal ein heißes Bad, etwas anständiges zum anziehen und etwas zum Essen."

Lothiriel lachte leise, als sie das hörte. Ihrem Vater ging es also den Umständen entsprechend gut. Nur Éowyn konnte nicht lachen. Die Sorge um Faramir schnürte ihr schier das Herz zu.

Während Imrahil mit seinen Kindern zu Abend aß, saß sie still daneben. Sie hasste es, jetzt untätig in Minas Tirith sitzen zu müssen und die Hände in den Schoß zu legen.

„Entschuldigt mich!" sagte sie plötzlich zu den drei Verwandten Faramirs und verließ das Speisezimmer.

Sie spürte, dass sich Faramir in Lebensgefahr befand. Sie konnte einfach nicht länger warten.

Éowyn ging in ihr Schlafgemach und öffnete ihre Kleidertruhen. Endlich fand sie das, was sie suchte: ihre Dernhelm-Rüstung aus dem Ringkrieg. Rasch schlüpfte sie in das Kettenhemd und die in die Hosen. Dann band sie ihr langes Haar zu einem Zopf. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit huschte sie zu den Stallungen. Windfola wirkte erschöpft von dem langen Ritt heute. Éowyn beschloß, ein anderes Pferd zu nehmen. Ihr Blick fiel auf Brégo, der in der königlichen Box stand. Sie hatte schon bemerkt, dass Aragorn vorhin auf Hasufel geritten war. Langsam ging Éowyn zu Brégo hin. Der braune Hengst schnaubte auf, als sie in seine Nähe kam. Doch die junge Eorlinga hatte keine Angst vor ihm. Sie wusste, dass Brégo sie auf sich reiten lassen würde.

„Komm, mein Guter," sagte sie leise und führte ihn aus der Box.

In Windeseile war Brégo gesattelt. Dann verließ sie die Stallungen und ritt davon.


	15. Eine neue List

**Leonel**: Du kennst doch Éowyn. Sie macht nie das, was sie tun soll. Diesem Korazir fallen noch viel schlimmere Dinge ein. Ja, er ist ein Feigling.

**Gil-estel**: Tja, nun heißt es kräftig zittern um Faramir. Korazir hatte nie vor, ihn zu heiraten. ; -)

**Ann** : Hurra, eine neue Leserin! Ich freue mich für dein dickes Lob.

§§§§§§§§

Kapitel 15: Ein neuer Trick

Korazir hatte es sehr eilig, Ithilien zu durchqueren. Daher ritt er auch mit seinem wertvollen Gefangenen und seiner Truppe auf der breiten Harad-Straße, die nach Süden führte. Doch schon bald meldeten seine Späher, dass sie ein Heer aus Gondor gesichtet hatten, welches ihnen folgte.

„Ich habe es geahnt," murmelte der listige Haradhrim-Häuptling und ließ seine Männer absitzen.

Auch Faramir musste vom Pferd herunter.

Korazir betrachtete seine Männer von Kopf bis Fuß, dann pickte er sich einen von ihnen heraus, der in etwa Faramirs Statur hatte. Dieser musste mit dem jungen Truchseß die Kleider tauschen. Faramir bekam auch die turbanartige Kopfbedeckung des Haradhrim aufgesetzt.

„Und jetzt noch die Haare," murmelte Korazir nachdenklich.

Er zog aus seiner Satteltasche ein paar Blätter.

„Wenn man diese Pflanzen kocht, gewinnt man daraus einen Sud, der die Haare rötlich färbt," erklärte er seinen Männern. „Das werdet ihr jetzt tun mit Cain. Wenn ihr fertig seid, werdet ihr hier auf der Straße weiter nach Süden reiten. So lockt ihr das Heer Gondors auf euere Fährte. Ich werde mich mit einigen Männern und Faramir zu Fuß nach Harad durchschlagen. Wir wandern in östlicher Richtung am Schattengebirge entlang. Wenn euch das Heer zu nahe rückt, dann flüchtet."

Die Krieger nickten. Korazir ließ den Großteil von ihnen weiterreiten. Ihn und Faramir begleiteten nur etwa ein halbes Dutzend Männer. Sie verließen sofort die Straße und begaben sich in östlicher Richtung in die Wälder. Faramirs Hände waren auf dem Rücken gefesselt. Einer der Haradrim stieß ihn immer wieder grob vorwärts.

§

Aragorn und seine Soldaten waren die ganze Nacht durchgeritten, um den Abstand zu den Haradhrim nicht größer werden zu lassen. Éomer und Beregond ritten an seiner Seite. Die beiden Waldläufer hatten sie schnell gefunden. Damrod und Mablung wollten das kleine Heer unbedingt begleiten. Aragorn blieb nichts anderes übrig, als es ihnen zu erlauben. Ein Kundschafter meldete schließlich, dass sich die Gesuchten auf der Straße nach Harad befinden würden.

„Habt Ihr auch Faramir bei ihnen gesehen?" fragte der König zweifelnd.

Der Kundschafter nickte.

„Ja, er sitzt gefesselt auf einem Pferd."

„Dann sollten wir zusehen, dass wir sie einholen," meinte Éomer kampfeslustig.

Doch Aragorn machte keine Anstalten weiterzureiten.

„Was ist?" fragte Beregond nun erstaunt.

„Nein, meine Freunde," sagte der König scharfsinnig. „Ich halte Korazir nicht für so dumm, dass er auf der breiten Haradstraße nach Süden zieht, wo er ein gutes Ziel für unsere Pfeile abgibt. Das ist ein Trick."

Langsam ritt Aragorn weiter und suchte den Wegesrand nach irgendeinem Anzeichen ab. Schließlich entdeckte er die Reste der gekochten Blätter und die Reste eines Feuers. Er stieg vom Pferd und roch an den Blättern.

„Was ist das?" fragte er Beregond.

Dieser wusste es auch nicht. Doch dann meldete sich Damrod zu Wort.

„Das sind Meledith-Blätter," erklärte er. „Aus diesen Blättern kann man einen Sud gewinnen, der die Haare aufhellt. Die Frauen Gondors benutzen sie gerne."

„Euere Gemahlin wohl auch, Damrod" grinste Éomer frech.

„Sonst wüsste ich es nicht," bemerkte Damrod gelassen.

„Jetzt ist alles klar," sagte Aragorn nachdenklich. „Da vorne auf der Straße befindet sich nicht Faramir, sondern irgendein Südländer, dem man die Haare aufgehellt hat und der wohl Faramirs Kleidung trägt."

Er teilte jetzt die Truppe: die Hälfte folgte den Reitern auf der Harad-Straße, die anderen sollten ihm zu Fuß folgen. Aragorn war jetzt froh, dass er Damrod und Mablung bei sich hatte, die Ithilien kannten wie ihre Westentasche.

„Wo könnte sich Korazir hinbegeben haben, um schnell nach Harad zu kommen?" fragte er die beiden erfahrenen Waldläufer.

„In östlicher Richtung, in der Nähe des Schattengebirges," meinte Mablung schließlich. „Dort ist alles menschenleer."

„Gut, dann lasst uns losmarschieren!" befahl der König.

Er selbst setzte sich an die Spitze der Suchtruppe. Éomer, der nicht so gerne zu Fuß lief, übernahm es, die berittene Gruppe auf der Harad-Straße weiterzuführen.

Rasch hatte der junge König von Rohan mit seiner Gruppe die Reiter aus Harad erreicht. Sie erblickten den Mann mit den hellgefärbten Haaren, der Faramirs Rüstung trug. Doch auf diesen Trick fielen sie jetzt natürlich nicht mehr herein. Einer der Haradhrim hielt noch seinen Dolch an die Kehle des scheinbar Gefangenen, doch Éomer schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gebt auf! Das ist nicht Faramir."

Den Südländern blieb nichts anderes übrig, als die Waffen zu strecken. Rasch wurden sie gefesselt und Éomer befahl sie nach Minas Tirith zu bringen. Er selbst beschloß ebenfalls nach Minas Tirith zurückzukehren.

§

Faramir wurde unerbittlich von den seinen Bewachern vorangetrieben. Er merkte, wie seine Kräfte allmählich schwanden. Seit Tagen hatte er sich nicht mehr ausgeruht und kaum etwas richtiges gegessen. Irgendwann blieb er schweratmend stehen, weil ihm kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde.

„Weiter, weiter!" bellte Korazir.

Er wurde allmählich nervös, weil es nicht so schnell voranging, wie er es sich eigentlich vorgestellt hatte. Doch Faramir tat keinen Schritt weiter. Einer seiner Bewacher verpasste ihm einen Stockhieb in den Rücken. Der junge Truchseß ging stöhnend in die Knie.

„Tölpel!" fuhr der Haradhrim-Häuptling seinen Krieger an. „Was dümmeres hättest du nicht machen können. Jetzt könnt ihr ihn weiter schleifen."

Die Haradhrim packten Faramir und rissen ihn wieder hoch. Dann zogen sie ihn mit sich. Faramirs Füße schleiften über den Boden. Er war am Ende seiner Kräfte.

§

Éowyn hatte rasch die Wälder Ithiliens erreicht. Sie wusste, dass Aragorn und ihr Bruder bereits einen großen Vorsprung haben mussten. Schließlich entdeckte sie auch die vielen Hufspuren auf der breiten Harad-Straße, die nach Süden führte. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Korazir diesen Weg genommen hatte. Zu schnell würde man ihn entdecken. Sie lenkte Brégo von der Straße weg in die Wälder hinein. Es war nicht einfach mit einem Pferd durch das Unterholz zu reiten, doch Brégo war ein kluges Tier und suchte sich den sichersten Weg durch die Büsche. Éowyn war froh, dass sie den braunen Hengst genommen hatte. Aragorn würde bestimmt Verständnis dafür haben.


	16. In höchster Gefahr

**Leonel**: Ich denke, Éowyn hatte tatsächlich ein glückliches Händchen mit Brégo. Warum, das wirst du gleich lesen...

**gil-estel**: Faramir nicht umbringen und nicht leiden lassen? Hm, mal sehen was ich für dich tun kann.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 16: In höchster Gefahr

Aragorn kam mit den Waldläufern schnell voran. Damrod und Mablung kannten jeden Baum und Strauch in Ithilien. Und die Spuren, die Korazirs Krieger hinterlassen hatten, waren nur zu deutlich. Offensichtlich hatte es der Haradhrim-Häuptling auf einmal sehr eilig und wurde unvorsichtig.

„Da sind Schleifspuren," meldete Damrod aufgeregt dem König.

Aragorn bückte sich: auch er kannte sich gut mit Spuren aus.

„Tatsächlich!" nickte er stirnerunzelnd. „Da wurde ein Mann geschleift, der offensichtlich nicht mehr laufen konnte."

Damrod und Aragorn blickten sich an, beide dachten dasselbe: Faramir!

„Rasch!" kommandierte der König besorgt.

Die Waldläufer und Soldaten folgten ihm. Es ging hier um den Truchseß, der einst ihr Heermeister gewesen war. Jeder von ihnen hätte sein Leben gerne für Faramir gegeben.

§

Korazir sah ein, dass eine Pause vonnöten war. So konnte es unmöglich weitergehen. Auch die Männer, die Faramir mit sich zogen, waren jetzt erschöpft.

„Hier rasten wir!" entschied er, als sie in ein kleines Felsental kamen. „Aber zündet kein Feuer an, damit man uns nicht sieht."

Faramir sank schweratmend nieder. Endlich ausruhen! Seine Beine schmerzten entsetzlich und ihm war schwindelig vor Erschöpfung. Korazir ließ Wachen aufstellen, während sich die anderen Krieger gleich zum Schlafen hinlegten. Auch Faramir fielen sofort die Augen zu. Er registrierte noch im halbwachen Zustand, dass man ihm die Füße zusammenband. Korazir war ziemlich beunruhigt. Er hatte seine ganzen Pläne ändern müssen. Das Imrahil entkommen war, ärgerte ihn sehr. Ein hohes Lösegeld war ihm somit durch die Lappen gegangen.

„Fürst Korazir, wollt Ihr nicht etwas zu Euch nehmen?" fragte ein Krieger höflich.

„Nein!" bellte der Haradhrim-Häuptling mißgelaunt. „Mir steht jetzt nicht der Sinn nach Essen."

§

Aragorn und seine Begleiter hatten das Lager der Haradhrim inzwischen entdeckt. Aber jetzt mussten sie sich einen Plan überlegen, wie sie Faramir unbeschadet aus dieser misslichen Lage herausbrachten.

„Wenn sie uns entdecken, ist Faramir so gut wie tot," sagte Aragorn ernst zu seinen Männern.

„Vielleicht sollten wir warten, bis alle schlafen," schlug Damrod eifrig vor. „Sie haben sicher nicht zu viele Wachposten."

„Wir müssen erst herausbekommen, an welcher Stelle des Lagers Faramir sich befindet,"überlegte der König laut.

Inzwischen war es dunkel geworden. Vorsichtig pirschten sich Aragorn und die anderen an das Lager der Haradhrim heran. Es gab mehrere Wachposten. Da kein Lagerfeuer brannte, konnte man sehr schlecht sehen, wie viele Männer es genau waren. Sie konnten auch Faramir nicht entdecken: da er die Kleidung von irgendeinem Haradhrim trug, war er unter den Schlafenden nicht auszumachen.

Es half nichts: Aragorn beschloß, sich noch etwas näher heranzuschleichen. Es war wichtig zu wissen, wo Faramir genau lag.

Der König war jetzt unmittelbar am Rande des Lagers: er hatte sich hinter einem Baum verborgen. Im Schutze der Dunkelheit robbte er zu der Reihe der Schlafenden hin. Dann sah er einen Mann mit Fußfesseln und er wusste jetzt, wo Faramir sich befand. Er lächelte kurz und robbte dann rückwärts. Doch dann packten ihn zwei starke Arme. Man hatte ihn entdeckt!

„Alarm!" schrie der Wachposten. „Jemand ist in unser Lager..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Aragorn hatte sich rasch aus seinem Griff entwunden und streckte ihn mit einem Faustschlag nieder. Leider zu spät, denn jetzt waren alle Schlafenden erwacht. Fackeln wurden entzündet, um zu sehen, was los war. Korazir, der in der Nähe von Faramir geschlafen hatte, zerrte diesen hoch und hielt ihm seinen Dolch an die Kehle. Im gleichen Augenblick stürmten Damrod, Mablung und die Soldaten aus ihrem Versteck hervor.

„Halt, wartet, damit Faramir nichts geschieht!" brüllte Aragorn außer sich vor Sorge den Männern zu.

„Ganz richtig, König Elessar," lächelte Korazir böse, und drückte den Dolch fester an Faramirs Hals.

Die Lage war momentan hoffnungslos. Trotzdem versuchte Aragorn vorsichtig zu verhandeln.

„Gebt Fürst Faramir frei!" forderte er ernst. „Dann könnt ihr auch unbeschadet in euere Heimat zurückkehren."

„Ich habe mit Faramir noch eine Rechnung offen," sagte Korazir kalt. „Ich werde nicht eher nachgeben, bis er seine Strafe bekommen hat."

„Das hat doch keinen Sinn!" fuhr Aragorn kopfschüttelnd fort. „Wenn ihr Faramir etwas antut, dann ist Euer aller Tod gewiß. Glaubt Ihr, ich werde jemals ruhen, bis Ihr alle tot seid? Denkt an Euere Männer, Korazir!"

Einige Haradhrim-Krieger hatten Aragorns Worten beeindruckt gelauscht. Sie fürchteten und respektierten ihren Anführer, aber sie hatten keine Lust wegen seines Starrsinns zu sterben. Sie hatten mitbekommen, dass Korazir über Leichen ging, um seine Pläne durchzusetzen. Der Tod des jungen Kriegers Harek hatte die Haradhrim zutiefst geschockt. Und sie wussten alle, dass es mit das Verschulden ihres Anführers gewesen war.

Korazir merkte die Unruhe unter seinen Männern und wurde nervös.

„Glaubt ihm nicht!" rief er ihnen mit etwas zitternder Stimme zu. „Er wird euch in Minas Tirith alle hinrichten lassen."

„Nein," erwiderte Aragorn besonnen. „Wenn Faramir freikommt, so dürft alle nach Harad zurückkehren."

Die Haradhrim wandten sich Korazir zu und begannen auf ihn einzureden. Dieser stand immer noch da und hielt Faramir das Messer an die Kehle.

Aragorn drehte sich seufzend zu seinen Männern um. Faramirs Leben lag nach wie vor in Korazirs Händen.

§

Éowyn war den ganzen Tag durch die Wälder geritten. Jetzt wurde es allmählich dunkel und sie begann die Orientierung zu verlieren.

„Brégo, vielleicht kannst du mich zu deinem Herrn bringen," seufzte sie und klopfte den Hals des klugen Hengstes.

„Bring' mich zu Aragorn!" sagte sie und betonte den Namen des Königs.

Brégo wieherte leise auf und begann weiter zu traben. Éowyn hoffte, dass er sie verstanden hatte.

Sie kamen schließlich zu dem Felsental. Die Eorlinga hielt Brégo an: sie sah die Fackeln und die Männer in der Ferne. Es waren Haradhrim und Waldläufer aus Gondor. Éowyn nahm ihr Schwert und pirschte sich an das Lager heran. Hinter einem Busch blieb sie hocken. Direkt vor ihr stand Korazir. Er hielt einem Gefangenen in Haradhrim-Kleidung ein Messer an den Hals. Éowyn erkannte Faramir und erschrak.

Korazir wurde immer nervöser. Jetzt waren auch seine Männer plötzlich gegen ihn. Er wusste, dass es so gut wie vorbei war. Aber noch hatte er Faramir. Er wollte unbedingt seinen Racheschwur erfüllen, auch wenn er selbst dann getötet würde. Aber Hauptsache, Faramir war tot.

Éowyn übersah schnell die Lage. Korazir war in den Enge gedrängt. Jeden Augenblick konnte er Faramir töten. Sie musste jetzt schnell handeln.

Korazir wich noch ein wenig weiter zurück.

„So, jetzt könnt ihr alle zusehen, wie der letzte Truchseß von Gondor stirbt!" rief er höhnisch.

Faramir schloß entsetzt die Augen. Es gab wohl keine Rettung mehr für ihn. Doch Korazirs Hand erschlaffte plötzlich. Das Messer fiel herunter. Er selbst brach mit einem gurgelnden Laut zusammen. Faramir sprang rasch zur Seite, so gut er es mit seinen Fesseln konnte. Éowyn trat aus dem Gebüsch mit ihrem blutigen Schwert in der Hand.

„Faramir!" schrie sie nur und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

Der junge Fürst konnte vor Verblüffung überhaupt nichts sagen. Korazir lag am Boden und gab noch ein paar unartikulierte Laute von sich. Dann starb er.

Aragorn sprang jetzt hinzu und löste rasch Faramirs Fesseln.

„Sonst könnt ihr euch gar nicht richtig umarmen," sagte er scherzhaft.

Doch in seinen Augen standen Tränen. Es war so knapp gewesen. Plötzlich hörte er ein bekanntes Wiehern.

„Brégo!" rief er erstaunt aus. „Wie kommst du hierher?"

„Verzeih," murmelte Éowyn verschämt lächelnd. „Windfola war erschöpft, aber ich denke, es war die richtige Entscheidung, Brégo zu nehmen. Er hat mich hierhergeführt."

„So habe ich mein Leben als auch einem Pferd zu verdanken," meinte Faramir schmunzelnd und riß sich endlich die Haradhrim-Kopfbedeckung vom Kopf.

Er beugte sich über seinen toten Erzfeind.

„Sein Bruder war ein ehrenvollerer Mann als er gewesen," sagte er leise.

„Laßt uns nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren," drängte Aragorn.

Die Haradhrim wurden, wie versprochen, freigelassen. Rasch machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Süden. Faramir war nicht besonders begeistert davon: schließlich hatten sie den Freund seines Onkels getötet. Aber Aragorn war gewillt, sein Versprechen zu halten.

„Ich denke, der wahre Schuldige wurde bestraft," sagte er besonnen zu seinem Statthalter und deutete auf Korazirs Leiche.

§

Nachdem man Korazir rasch verscharrt hatte, machte man sich auf den Rückweg nach Minas Tirith. Faramir und Éowyn saßen zusammen auf Brégo. Der junge Truchseß hielt seine Braut fest in den Armen.

„Ich will dich nie mehr loslassen," flüsterte er ihr zärtlich zu.

Éowyn lächelte, doch plötzlich musste sie an Denedreth denken.

„Was wirst du mit deiner Tante machen, Liebster?"

Faramir starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

„Was Denedreth angerichtet hat, ist unglaublich boshaft und hinterhältig gewesen. Ich werde diese Sache nicht auf sich beruhen lassen."


	17. Denedreths Bestrafung und die Hochzeit

**gil-estel** : Drohbriefe? Hilfe, ich zittere.... Ja, Denedreth ist noch übrig. Und jetzt wird mit ihr abgerechnet: leider ist es tatsächlich das letzte Kapitel. Aber vielleicht schreibe ich mal eine Fortsetzung...

**Leonel**: Endlich ist Korazir, der Halunke, tot. Mir gefiel diese Idee mit Brégo, zumal er auch Aragorn im Film das Leben gerettet hat. So, und nun folgt das letzte Kapitel - mit Denedreth noch mal.

§§§§§

Kapitel 18: Denedreths Bestrafung und die Hochzeit

Nach der Ankunft in Minas Tirith, die von den Einwohnern der Stadt umjubelt wurde, begab sich Faramir erst einmal in seine Privatgemächer in der Zitadelle, um ein entspannendes Bad zu nehmen und um sich zu erholen. Éowyn bereitete ihm in der Zwischenzeit geduldig etwas zum essen. Trotzdem nagte es in ihr, dass Denedreth sich immer noch in der Stadt aufhielt. Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen, wenn Faramir sofort nach seiner Ankunft in der Stadt zu ihr gegangen wäre und sie eigenhändig aus der Stadt befördert hätte.

Doch sie musste Faramir die Zeit geben, sich von der körperlichen Strapazen der letzten Tage zu erholen. Er würde Denedreths Bestrafung nicht vergessen, da war sie sich sicher. Éowyn saß im Kaminzimmer und starrte nachdenklich in das Feuer. Plötzlich gewahrte sie Papierreste an der Seite, wo das Feuer nicht so aufflackerte. Neugierig angelte sie sich mit dem Schürhaken einen dieser Papierfetzen und erkannte ihren Brief.

Das ist ja ungeheuerlich! Dachte sie entsetzt. Diesen Brief hat Denedreth also auch noch beseiteschaffen wollen.

Es klopfte an die Tür. Éowyn fuhr erschrocken hoch. Faramir konnte es nicht sein, er befand sich ja noch in den Baderäumen. War es etwa diese widerliche Denedreth, die sich erdreistete, noch einmal herzukommen?

„Herein!" rief Éowyn in einem ziemlich barschen Tonfall.

Vorsichtig trat Fürst Imrahil ein und sah sie etwas verwundert an.

„Es tut mir leid, mein Fürst, ich dachte, äh..." stammelte sie und knickste ein paar Mal vor dem dunkelhaarigen Mann.

Doch Imrahil lächelte und sah sie freundlich mit seinen grauen Augen an.

„Ich bin derjenige, der sich entschuldigen müßte, weil ich hier in Euere Privaträume eindringe."

„Ich dachte, es sei Denedreth, mein Herr," murmelte Éowyn verlegen.

Imrahil nahm tröstend ihre Hand.

„Ich habe schon von den Gemeinheiten dieser Dame gehört, Éowyn. Ich kenne sie schon lange. Auch zu meiner Schwester verhielt sie sich oft gemein. Ich bin sicher, dass Faramir mit ihr ein ernstes Wort reden wird."

Jetzt kam endlich Faramir ins Zimmer. Er trug eine frische, dunkle Tunika und seine roten Locken waren noch feucht vom Bad. Als er seinen Onkel sah, umarmte er ihn freudig. Éowyn wusste, wie sehr Faramir an Imrahil hing, und sie beschloß, die Beiden nicht länger bei ihrem Wiedersehen zu stören. Leise schlich sie sich aus dem Zimmer hinaus. Als sie den dunklen Steinkorridor entlangging, gewahrte sie Stimmen. Sie erkannte die ihres Bruders. Er unterhielt sich mit Imrahils Kindern. Neugierig ging Éowyn um die Ecke, und sah Éomer bei den drei Söhnen des Fürsten stehen. Sein Auge ruhte jedoch auf Lothiriel, der dunkelhaarigen Schönheit des Fürstenhauses von Dol Amroth. Éowyn versuchte ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken. Als die anderen sie entdeckten, wurde sie sofort stürmisch befragt zu der Rettungsaktion.

„Wieder einmal bist du auf eigene Faust losgezogen," sagte Éomer etwas tadelnd. Doch er musste sofort lächeln, als er das empörte Gesicht seiner Schwester sah.

„Sie hat das Leben unseres Vetters gerettet!" rief Lothiriel sofort dazwischen.

„Du bist und bleibst eben eine Schildmaid," grinste Éomer kopfschüttelnd .

Faramir und Imrahil kamen jetzt den Korridor entlang. Freudig wurde der junge Truchseß von seinen Vettern und seiner Base begrüßt. Nur Éomer blieb noch etwas reserviert.

„Ich hoffe, du hast alle Unstimmigkeiten mit meiner Schwester geklärt," raunte er Faramir mit gedämpfter Stimme zu.

„Du erinnerst mich gerade an etwas,"sagte dieser plötzlich und wandte sich an Éowyn.

„Begleitest du mich zu Denedreth?"

„Oja!" nickte sie heftig. „Sehr gerne sogar!"

§

Sie gingen Hand in Hand hinunter in den fünften Festungsring, in welchem sich das Haus von Nardil und Silinde befand. Der Hausbesitzer persönlich öffnete ihnen die Tür.

„Fürst Faramir, welche eine Ehre!" rief er fast bestürzt aus und verneigte sich.

„Nicht so unterwürfig, Nardil," meinte Faramir fast etwas verlegen. „Schließlich sind wir entfernt verwandt, wie mir dünkt."

„Ihr wollt sicher zu Euerer Tante, Herr Faramir," sagte Nardil, als er sich wieder gefasst hatte.

Denedreth hatte die Stimmen gehört und lief rasch zur Haustür.

„Faramir, ich bin so froh, dass du am Leben bist," flötete sie sofort. „Laß dich umarmen, liebster Neffe!"

Doch Faramir wich ihr mit grimmigem Gesicht aus.

„Wir müssen miteinander reden, Tante Denedreth."

„Aber doch nicht hier auf der Straße!" meinte die ältere Frau verunsichert.

„Mir würde das nichts ausmachen," mischte sich jetzt Éowyn wutentbrannt ein.

„Geht in das Kaminzimmer, dort seid Ihr ungestört," sagte Nardil einladend und führte alle drei in das besagte Gemach.

Dort ließ er sie dann alleine.

„Ich möchte, dass du auf der Stelle Minas Tirith verlässt und niemals wiederkommst," sagte Faramir jetzt ernst zu seiner Tante.

Denedreth traute ihren Ohren nicht.

„Wie bitte? Du kannst doch eine arme, alte Frau nicht einfach aus der Stadt werfen! Denk daran: ich bin deine einzig noch lebende nächste Verwandte."

Éowyn ballte die Fäuste, als sie dieses süßliche Gerede hörte. Sie hoffte inständig, dass Faramir nicht darauf hereinfiel. Doch zum Glück blieb dieser hart.

„Fürst Imrahil steht mir weitaus näher als du, Tante Denedreth," sagte er mit beherrschter Stimme. „Geh zurück nach Pelargir und betrete nie wieder diese Stadt! Falls du morgen immer noch hier bist, wird dich eine bewaffnete Eskorte aus der Stadt hinausgeleiten."

„Aber wieso denn, ich habe doch nichts Schlimmes getan?" jammerte Denedreth , die jetzt ihre Felle davonschwimmen sah.

„Du hast versucht, Éowyn und mich durch eine gemeine Intrige auseinanderzubringen,"rief Faramir wütend. „Anscheinend nimmst du dein Verhalten auch noch auf die leichte Schulter. Ein Grund mehr, dass du auf der Stelle die Stadt verlässt."

„Was?" machte Denedreth entsetzt. „Du musst mir doch wenigstens die Zeit geben, zu packen und mich von der Verwandtschaft zu verabschieden."

„Nein," sagte Faramir streng. „In einer halben Stunde werden hier drei Soldaten auftauchen, die dich direkt nach Pelargir bringen. Solltest du jemals nach Minas Tirith zurückkehren, behalte ich mir vor, dich in den Kerker zu werfen."

„Ich wünschte, dein Vater könnte dies hören!" rief Denedreth jetzt enttäuscht.

„Vater würde sich für dich in Grund und Boden schämen," erwiderte Faramir gelassen.

Er legte seinen Arm um Éowyn und sie verließen das Haus grußlos.

Für Silinde hatte die ganze Sache auch noch ein Nachspiel: sie wurde zur Strafe nicht zur Hochzeit des jungen Fürstenpaares eingeladen, was für sie eine große Schande bedeutete.

§

Zwei Woche später fand endlich die Hochzeit statt, die so lange aufgeschoben worden war. Ganz Minas Tirith bejubelte das Brautpaar, das in einer geschmückten Kutsche durch die einzelnen Zirkel der Stadt gefahren wurde. Oben in der Zitadelle nahm dann König Elessar persönlich die traditionelle Brautzeremonie vor und legte den Beiden die Hände ineinander. Somit war die Hochzeit dann offiziell vollzogen und es durfte gefeiert werden.

„Es wird bald eine weitere Hochzeit geben," flüsterte Éowyn ihrem Bräutigam verschwörerisch zu.

„Wer denn?" fragte Faramir neugierig.

Éowyn wies mit ihrem Blick auf Éomer und Lothiriel hin, die ganz dicht nebeneinandersaßen und Händchen hielten.

„Ich hoffe, das hat noch Zeit," bemerkte Fürst Imrahil etwas bedrückt, der zufällig Éowyns Bemerkung mitbekommen hatte.

Doch seine bedrückte Stimmung legte sich schnell, als die Musikanten zum Tanz aufspielten. Imrahil fand rasch eine attraktive Tanzpartnerin aus Minas Tirith und vergaß so seine Sorgen.

„Meinst du, es gibt noch eine weitere Hochzeit?" fragte Faramir seine Frau amüsiert, während er seinem Onkel zusah.

„Imrahil wird bestimmt sagen: das hat noch Zeit," meinte Éowyn herzlich lachend.

ENDE


End file.
